Childish Dreams
by noemie dubois
Summary: Again the characters in this fic don't belong to me. This one is in honor of Shishi *Salutes Godling*


Title: Childish Dreams

Author: Ceniana 

Again the characters in this fic don't belong to me.

This one is in honor of Shishi *Salutes Godling*

Paris…...

"Jonah Samuel Fine, Eve Katherine Fine! You better hurry up!" Fran rolled her eyes calling after her young twins. "We are going to be late!" Fran had put on her best looking dress, and long jacket. "Are you two coming or what?"

"Coming ma!" Eve's nasal voice called out as she ran after her brother. "Ma… You know what we want for this holiday season?"

"Same thing you want every year." Fran, rolled her eyes fixing her son's hair. "Look at you… handsome as ever."

"Thanks!" The boy was often shy, but was already growing tall, and was well beyond his classmates. "So ma… we are going to a wedding this holiday and not to Grandma Sylvia's?"

Don't ya see that's your present." Fran winked, but the smile on her face was quickly replaced by a frown. "Come on you two… if you want to meet Santa before I have my meeting."

Eve rolled her eyes towards Jonah. "I don't know why she tries to hide it! It's always Nigel who is playing Santa!" She whispered low in her brother's ear. "Are we going to ask him this year?"

"Eve I don't think it would be proper to ask…" Jonah frowned as they both walked behind their mother towards the waiting limo.

"That's because you chickened out last year." Eve felt her heart beating fast. Her twin brother was always so proper. "Fine. I'll do it. If we are ever to get what we want. And what ma wants."

Jonah frowned, and noticed his mother standing with her hands on her hips. "You two are up to something…so spill!"

"Nothing ma…we are just talking about what we are going to ask Santa." Eve showed her bright smile, and Fran let out a sigh.

"Yeah…I'm onto you young lady." Fran pointed her index finger towards the smiling child. "I want no trouble from you while you're with Nigel and Janet do you understand me? I want a good report back from Santa as well."

"Yes Ma!" The twins both mumbled looking at their feet.

" I got a bad feeling ya two are up to trouble." Fran waved them in, and let out a nasal sigh. "Mark … I'll call Lance and let him know I'll be running late. Oy and I have to call Val…" Fran shook her head looking at the folder she was carrying. 

Eve and Jonah let out a long sigh walking towards Nigel Sheffield's home. Either of then understood Fran's closeness with Nigel or Nigel's wife Janet. "HO! HO! HO!" The man came to the door was clearly Nigel dressed as Santa, but the twins bought it every year.

"Santa!" They came running in hugging his leg.

"I'm running late! Hello Janet!" Fran waved towards the smiling blonde-headed woman. "Tell Nigel I'll call them you tomorrow."

The big red man picked up Eve in one arm and Jonah in the other. "If this lovely lady will find me a seat!" Santa winked towards Janet who let out a playful laugh. Janet had be friends with Fran first before marrying Nigel.

"Depends on what kind of seat Santa wants." She leaned over from cooking cookies and winked. Her American accent was clearly southern.

"Later… " Santa laugh as the twins shifted.

"I'll see you two later sweeties." Fran leaned over kissing each one of them in turn. "Stay out of trouble, and don't plot anything." She pointed a finger towards Eve who blushed.

"Yes Ma…" Jonah smiled, and climbed up on Santa's leg. They watched as Fran headed out the door talking with Janet.

"Alright you two… What are you up to? HO HO HO.. You had that look on your faces last year." Santa felt his heart race and he reached out tickling Eve's chin. "You want something expensive?"

"Santa? Oy…" Eve looked into his eyes. "We want…"

"We want..." Jonah joined in feeling his own heart race.

"We want our ma happy…we want our daddy!" Eve braced herself for worse looking into Santa's eyes. "Kids at school said you make wishes come true."

Santa looked into Eve's eyes. "You really want that?"

"We really do." Jonah mumbled, and Janet walked back in tilted her head. She hadn't dared asked about the twin's father, but... She could tell it was an issue for Fran.

"Then Christmas is the time of miracles…Let me see what Santa can do." He winked and both of them ran towards the back room.

"What about... Their father?" Janet frowned as Nigel took off his cap.

"Maxwell?" Nigel let out a long sigh looking at Janet. "We will need a miracle after all … I haven't been truthful with Fran's whereabouts all these years." Nigel let out a groan quickly taking the rest of the costume off.

"Fran's always had that look in her eye…."

"Think we can pull off a dream in a month?" He pulled Janet into his arms.

"I'll contact Val and see if we can all put our heads together."

New York…...

"NILES." Maxwell let out a groan rubbing his head. "Where are you?" He felt the room shake a bit as his stomach jumped.

"Maxwell leave the poor man alone for a moment." C.C. snickered rubbing her belly. "He doesn't get enough rest at night."

"I wonder who's been causing that." Maxwell let out a groan looking at the paper work. "What is Nigel thinking now! Another club?" He wanted to scream about his younger brother. "Do I have to go to Paris over the holiday and straighten him out again.?!"

"We all know how well that worked last time." Niles grumbled to himself, and managed to pinch his wife lightly on her rear.

"Did you make the bloody reservations yet?" Maxwell started to rub his temples. For years Nigel had been trying to get him back to Paris, and now he was getting his wise.

"Yes sir… your flight leaves tomorrow morning…. I have a ticket for Miss Grace, and Master Brighton…." Niles smiled as C.C. let out a husky laugh they both knew what was coming next. 

You're not coming with me old man?" Maxwell blinked looking up at his old friend and butler.

"Now sir…. You got into enough trouble last time you went to Paris… what was that…. Nine years ago?" Niles hissed, and C.C. shook her head going back to her paper work.

Maxwell felt his heart beat heavy in his chest. "Do you have to bring up the 'Thing' again old man?"

"Well someone has to point out that Miss Fine left us soon after." Niles picked up the tray and quickly left the room.

"Are you two going to be alright this holiday C.C.?" Maxwell narrowed his eyes towards his business partner.

"Please me and dust buster will be perfectly fine…. You and the children enjoy Paris." C.C. stood up walking downstairs towards the kitchen.

Maxwell let out a soft sigh pulling the picture out from the desk drawer. "Enjoy… Paris… " He shook his head sticking her picture back in the drawer slamming it shut. He had close that door many years ago. He had pushed her away after that one night… He had taken it all back causing her to leave. Course after Fran had left the house two months later Maxwell did put up an effort to find her, but… nothing.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Gracie came in tossing her long brown hair.

"Darling! What a surprise!" Maxwell smiled standing up. "Can I do something for you?" He blushed wondering how long she had been standing there.

"Your missing Fran again aren't you?" Gracie narrowed her eyes as Maxwell squeezed her shoulders tightly.

"Course not darling!" Maxwell blushed which gave the truth away. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"One, I know you have her picture in your desk drawer, and two… your blushing three different shades of red… Daddy why don't you try and find her again?" Gracie let out a long sigh knowing his answer before Maxwell.

"Darling. I think Miss Fine made it perfectly clear when she left here how she felt." Maxwell blushed again as Gracie lowered her eyes.

"Daddy… She hasn't been here in nine years… I think you can call her Fran."

"Have you heard from…. Fran lately?" Maxwell had wondered what contact his children had with Fran Fine since that fateful day she packed up and left.

"Well look at the time.." Gracie looked at her watch trying to retreat.

"Gracie…" Maxwell let out a sigh. "Tell me… Have you heard from her?"

"I got a letter from her a few days ago." Gracie blushed looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't Niles tell me?" Maxwell let out a gasp. He had been searching for Fran Fine for years, and to know Gracie had contact with her. "How did you get a letter from her?"

"Daddy… I gave my word." Gracie started twisting her little finger, and blushed. "IF you really have to know… well…"

"Please Darling…"

"Val gives Brighton, Maggie, and me letters every once in a while." Gracie turned walking out of the room. Maxwell felt his heart beating strongly. He had questioned Fran's friend Val after she disappeared, but even dimwitted Val had remained strangely quiet about Fran. He quickly picked up the phone placing a call to his limo driver.

"Yes… I'm going to need a drive to a place called Childish Dreams." Maxwell remembered the name of the club Val had started to manage. He had helped Val get the job in an effort to wiggle any information out of her about Fran.

Paris…...

Fran smiled walking into the Paris club. She had borrowed money from her Aunt years ago to start her life here, and was surprised at her success. "ALL these are for me?" She looked down at her messages and the bartender nodded.

"She keeps calling here Mrs. Fine every half hour." The bartender was broad shoulder, and had thick brownish hair. "If you want… I could…"

"Never mind." Fran held up her hand walking inside her office. "Six messages from Ma, and two from Val… Oy what is going on back in New York." Fran sat down grabbing for the phone. She quickly checked the time, and let out a sigh. The small rapping at the door made her put of the phone. "Come in!"

"This a bad time?" Vick leaned in. The man was beyond handsome with his blonde hair, and green eyes. He had muscles going up and down his chest. At times Fran felt her heart quicken at the sight of Vick, but it wasn't long before she was reminded that he wanted the same thing she did.

"It's never a bad time for ya sweetie!" Fran hopped up giving him a hug. "Now tell me what's up did you and Claude have another fight again?"

"No no… I was wondering girlfriend if… you wouldn't mind me bringing over the twins Christmas gifts early?" He sat down before her smiling, but quickly reached over to the photo that was lying on her desk. "Who is the stud muffin!"

Fran had forgotten that she had spent part of yesterday staring into his eyes again. She pulled Maxwell's picture out of Vick's hands. "No one…" Fran lowered her normally nasal voice. She had felt guilty asking Maggie to send a current picture of her father, but the request had raise no alarms with the eldest Sheffield child… or so Fran hopped.

"No one?" Vick leaned back. "Girl! You look four shades of red right now… He reminds me of someone who is he?" Vick leaned forward and saw Fran was looking at the picture again. "You got it bad for this one…"

"You don't know the half of it…" Fran rolled her eyes shoving Maxwell's picture into her desk drawer.

"You want to talk about it?" Vick narrowed his eyes taking Fran's hand. "You know I could rush over and take care of him if that's what you want?"

"With my luck you'll ride off into the sunset with him instead…. No, it's best to leave things alone for now."

"Now I get it!" Vick snapped his fingers quickly, and then his jaw dropped. "He's Nigel's brother?"

"Err Yea…" Fran blinked pulling out the log, and the club's check book

"Fran….. " Vick narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have this feeling you are leaving something out?"

"Listen sweetie… I have a big day ahead of me, and I want to get back to the kids as soon as possible." Fran shook her head, and hoped to avoid the subject of Maxwell. "If you still want to do some holiday shopping later we could." Fran tilted her head thinking about this odd situation.

"Changing the subject again are we? Alright what time do I pick up the little ones from Nigel's?" Vick let out a long sigh looking at his employer.

"I think Janet and Nigel can stand them for another four hours… Take the rest of the day off on me." Fran waved her hand at him. She then lifted up her chin looking at the man. Nigel thought she was crazy for hiring a male nanny for the twins, and had a fit when he had found out his lifestyle. "If ya want I could pick up the kids?"

"No, Nigel's a big teddy bear now that he's got Janet… sweetie, are you ever going to tell me who that man is?"

"A mistake." Fran heard Maxwell's words echo around in her skull as she tried her best to force her love for him down into the pits of hell.

"A mistake? Are ya just saying that to convince me? Or to convince yourself?" Vick stood up smiling. "Now don't miss dinner… Eve wants to make your favorite tonight."

"I won't…" Fran watched as he walked out of the door. It was sometimes easy to fool herself that she could stop loving him, but her heart would melt every time she looked at Jonah. She reached for the picture again, and the current one of the twins. "Oy.."

*Ring! Ring!* 

"Hallo?" Fran blinked and hear the sounds of New York nightlife that she missed so much.

"Fran! I need to talk to you! Will you be home later?" Val's voice sounded a mix of fear and doubt.

"Sweetie, I told you if you just use that cream…"

"It's not about that! Will you be home later?" Val tried to force her voice to sound even more desperate. "I have got to talk to you!"

"Sure…." Fran heard the quick click and did a double take. "What's going on in New York." She looked at the messages her mother had left. Fran picked up the phone again and set it back down. " If I call her I'll be on the phone for hours." She placed the phone back in its cradle and started the paper work. "What could be wrong…"

New York…...

Maxwell shifted as he looked at his watch. He had expected for Val and Fran's mother to feed him the same information they have…. But something in Val's eyes.

"Dad are you okay?" Maggie sat down carrying her little son John. Maxwell reached over taking the little boy's hand.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Maxwell felt his own voice betray him. "How did Fran get a baby gift to you?"

"Val…" Maggie looked at her father and groaned. "You didn't question her did you?" Of course Maggie already knew the answer.

"I find it hard to believe that after nine years Val has managed to keep Fran's whereabouts a secret." Maxwell groaned shaking his head.

Maggie smile looking at her father's features. "You called her Fran."

"Well darling as Gracie pointed out to me this morning… She no longer works for me." Maxwell picked up his grandson, and looked him in the eye. "You hear that young man… try not to be an idiot like your grandfather."

John let out a soft giggle, and started sucking on his thumb. "Michael's going to meet us in Paris. He has a house all rented, and it's near Uncle Nigel, and Aunt Janet." Maggie took the little boy back placing him inside his stroller.

"I haven't exactly gotten along with Nigel over the years." Maxwell groaned recalling how he missed his own brother's wedding, and to this day wondered why Nigel was so deeply hurt by it. *It's not like he made it to my wedding with Sarah*

"He just wanted you to be there dad. It was an important day for him." Maggie frowned shaking her head. "He didn't have any family their from what Aunt Janet tells me."

"You have gotten to be close with Nigel's wife…" Maxwell raised his eyebrow looking at Maggie. "What is she like?"

"Well… She's funny, and wise… kinda reminds me a lot of Fran." Maggie let out a sigh seeing how the name effected her father. "Daddy if you want I can send a letter to Fran… I mean.. For heaven sakes she did ask for a picture of you just recently."

Maxwell did a double take. "She did what?"

"She asked me to send her a current picture of you." Maggie blushed watching her father's shocked stare. "So I did… because she sent me a picture of herself." Maggie reached inside her purse handing Maxwell the small photo.

Maxwell felt his heart beat quicken. "She's still so beautiful." Maxell couldn't believe this classy lady replaced the big hair woman he had once known. Strait ones replaced her long curly locks. Her skirts were indeed still short, but she wore something like a business suit.

Something about the picture seemed...familiar "This place… looks...I can't place it, but..." He knew he had seen it before,

"I've seen it before too Daddy… if you want … keep the picture. I'll just steal the little Troll's and make myself anther copy." Maggie got up as they called for women with small children to board the plane.

Gracie soon joined her father side smiling. "I wonder if she still say's she's 29?"

"She could still pull it off sweetheart…. She could still pull off the lie." Maxwell quickly placed the photo in his jacket. He would have to go over it later… Maybe … just maybe it might provide him with some clues to where Fran had hidden herself away.

Paris…...

His lips felt so soft against her skin. She dared not pull away from them, or otherwise he might stop his assault on her body. Her back arched towards his muscled form. She shifted as Maxwell lifted her up in his arms. She could still taste the wine on their lips as they touched one another softly. She felt the skin of his bare chest, and her lips joined her hands exploring his body. "Fran…" Maxwell let out a soft moan, but Fran kept up her attack not wanting this to end.

*Beep Beep Beep Beep!*

Fran let out a groan opening her eyes. "Please you have to wake me during that dream?" She hissed at her alarm clock. She stood up rubbing her eyes, and walking towards her bathroom.

*Ring! RING! RING!* Fran rolled her eyes grabbing for the phone.

"Darling?" Sylvia's voice crackled over the phone. "Why didn't you call me back yesterday?"

"I'm sorry ma, but the club was so busy. Nigel has to stay close to home with Janet so close to delivering her baby." Fran let out a groan trying to tune her mother out. "I also forgot to call Val back."

"Darling… Mister Sheffield came by asking about you. Me and your father were on the way to the airport heading to B.."

"Come again Ma?" Fran shivered her mind racing. She had been avoiding Maxwell's detectives for years using the resources of her aunt, and then her own.

"I said… Mister Sheffield came over asking more questions about you Fran…. You think he has more clues?"

"Only if a certain business partner gave him a clue." Fran let out a hiss. "No.. Nigel wouldn't have told Maxwell."

"Are you sure darling? Maybe Val said something… You know that girl has always been a few eggs short of a dozen."

"Ma…. I don't think Val would give me up to Maxwell." Fran felt her own knees grow weak at the thought of seeing him again. "Why is he even trying to find me… Paris was a mistake."

"Maybe he still regrets it darling. Maybe you should…"

"Ma…. I'm not seeing him." Fran let out a sigh putting up her hair. "Mister Sheffield was clear nine years ago about how he felt. I was nothing but the nanny to him." *No more no less* Fran felt her heart pound in grief.

"Darling if you had told him about the…"

"Ma… I wanted him to love me. For me. Not because of Eve and Jonah." Fran let out a long sigh shaking her head. "You didn't tell him anything did you ma?"

"Well of course not darling… do you think I would betray my own daughter? Why don't you stick a knife in my heart!"

"Ma I got to go… Eve and Jonah spent the night at Nigel's and Janet's." Fran was putting on her make up. She let out a groan her mother's phone call had cost her the shower.

"Alright darling… give me a call in a few days… Love ya."

"Love you too ma…" Fran closed the phone shaking her head. She had been able to care for her parents now properly, but they refused to leave Flushing. "At least I know now why Val wanted to talk to me." She reached over putting on her best causal clothes. It was Nigel's turn at the club tonight, and after tonight she would be expected to step up while Nigel awaited the birth of his first child. "Come in!" She smiled as Vick walked inside.

"Want me to pick up the kids boss lady?" Vick was of course wearing his pink shirt, and blue jeans.

"Nawww, I promised them we would go shopping today… Did Nigel tell you what the kids wanted this year from, Santa?"

"No he was strangely quiet….. I like a strong silent type." Vick winked towards Fran. "If he wasn't already taken by Janet… I would chase him around the table a few times."

"You better be careful Janet knows how to handle a man…Look what she did to Nigel." Fran let out a nasal laugh. "So how do I look?"

"Sexy as ever!" Vick smiled. "I'll go do the grocery shopping… So I'll see you and the kids later."

"If only you didn't want the same thing as me Vick we could make such a team." Fran walked out of her room letting out a soft laugh. "If Val calls tell her to call my cell phone."

"Is their trouble in New York?" Vick tilted his head. "You know your mother, and her called here last night."

"Trouble…. If you call Maxwell Sheffield trouble…"

"Oy…." Vick groaned as Fran waved him off. "You want to talk about it honey?"

"Naw… I'm in a good mood. So… what could happen?" Fran winked walking towards the waiting limo. "Maxwell Sheffield can eat his heart out for all I care."

Vick shook his head watching her leave. "You care. The problem is that you care too much"

Flight 230.…..New York To Paris…...

Maxwell groaned looking at the picture again. "Where… where have I seen that place before?" He was trying to wrap his brain around it.

"Looks like a bridge…" Maggie leaned over her father's shoulder pointing out a landmark in the distance of the picture. "I've seen that bridge before too…"

Maxwell blinked his mind went racing. *You know Miss Fine there is something about Paris that can cause you to…*

*"To become more care free Mister Sheffield?" Fran was leaning in close kissing his lips. They had one bottle of wine at Nigel's then two others at other clubs Fran had called dull and boring.*

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Maggie reached over.

"This was taken in Paris!" It had dawned on Maxwell. "How long ago was this picture taken darling? Do you know?" He felt his heart pound in his chest. It had been the first real lead of her whereabouts in six years.

"Fran told me in the letter it was taken less than a year go." Maggie chewed on her lower lip. "I don't know much more than that sorry daddy."

"It's fine sweetheart…. Do you have her letter still?" Maxwell turned hopefully towards his eldest child.

"At home… Daddy maybe you should let it go for now, and just enjoy the holidays. I think we are going to have enough problems with you jumping on Uncle Nigel's back about everything."

"Course your right sweetheart." Maxell tucked the picture away in his coat pocket. "We have enough to worry about…"

"Why don't you try and get some sleep." Maggie leaned over to whisper into Gracie's ear.

Maxwell shook his head trying to fight of the ghost that haunted his heart. Slowly his eyes betrayed him. *"You know Mister Sheffield… if we keep drinking like this… Oy… God only knows what could happen."* Maxwell smiled down at his nanny. He was back in Paris again… They had just finished as Nigel's club, and Maxwell was determined to paint the town.

*"I want to see everything Miss Fine… I want to see the world… " He leaned forward taking her hand in his. "At least for one night I want to be something other than Maxwell Sheffield, Broadway producer! I want to be … I want to be…" Maxwell blinked unable to finish the sentence. *

*"Carefree and wild?" Fran flashed him a smile and pulled him even closer. "You better be careful. I heard one of the locals say that Paris can make people a little light headed and I'm sooo not talking about the wine here."*

*I think just looking at you Miss Fine can make anyone just a little 'light' headed." Maxwell smiled walking up towards the bridge railing. "They say this bridge is for lovers. I really wish I could remember the name."*

*"We can do what we do back home and make one up." Fran felt him pull her even closer, and then shivered as the soft brush of his lips made her heart pound. "Maxwell… I…"*

*Maxwell once more kissed her giving Fran a chance to pull away. It was only a hint of a promise, but when Fran didn't retreat he deepen the connection between them, and felt her arms snaking up his back.*

*"Fran… I want to…" He purred unable to stop his growing feelings.*

*"I know… take me back to the hotel..* She whispered softly holding onto him tightly.*

"Daddy!" Maggie pushed on him shaking him, until Maxwell once more opened his eyes. "We are going to land in twenty minutes."

Maxwell looked over at his watch. He had slept most of the flight away. "I'm sorry Sweetheart why didn't you wake me?" Maxwell blushed wondering what she might have heard.

"I don't know dad. Sounded like you were having a pretty good dream there for a while." Gracie leaned forward letting out a playful giggle. "Want to tell us about it?"

"I don't think your old enough darling." Maxwell blushed turning his head. "Michael will be at the airport?"

"Yeah … Don't worry dad.. It's Paris what could happen?" Maggie smiled as everyone felt the plane shift back towards the earth.

"Indeed… what could happen indeed.." Maxwell let out a groan running his hands along his jacket feeling her picture stored away.

Paris…...

Nigel let out a long sigh walking back in his home. "Love? Are you here?" He turned, and the doorbell soon rang out. Nigel looked in the peephole to see his two nieces and nephew staring back at him. He opened it quickly his jaw dropping. "Kids?"

"Hiya Uncle Nigel!" Gracie reached up kissing his cheek.

"You weren't expecting us…" Maggie did a double take. "Daddy had some business to do in town, and he said every year you offer …" Maggie was mumbling watching her uncle's shocked face.

"Nigel! Nigel!" Eve's nasal voice made the three Sheffield children froze. The two twins came running in after Janet. "Oy!" Eve stopped and Jonah ran into her.

"Well kids. This is fairly interesting." Janet smiled, and Nigel looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. Maggie reached Janet kissing the woman's cheek, but never taking her eyes of the twins.

"Hi there." Gracie knelt down to face Jonah and Eve. "I'm Grace Sheffield." She held out her hand, and Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Ooo!" Jonah jumped up and down. "Mommy has their pictures!" He took Gracie's hand and shook it. "I'm Jonah Fine!"

"Jonah… FINE?" Brighton, Gracie and Maggie all said together causing the twins to panic.

"We haven't done anything lately… Mommy says we need to behave when we go back to school after the holidays, but honestly… we are the smartest in our grade!" Eve flashed a bright smile, and Gracie tried her best to shake off her shocked look.

"I'm sure you are angel." Maggie joined her little sister on the floor. "Fran's your ma?"

"Yeah!" Eve started to laugh in her nasal little giggle. Maggie smiled hearing the mixture of a French accent, and Yiddish.

Brighton turned towards Nigel who let out a groan. Janet rose to answer the door, and quickly Vick came in. "Come on! Kids ya mom got a call, and we are…. Well hello!" Vick turned to see the Sheffield children.

Janet couldn't help her growing smile. "Well Nigel…Cat is out of the bag… you care to fill them in."

"You know… " Nigel was sure that Janet gave Maxwell this year's invite to a family holiday. Nigel had given up two years ago. "She's going to kill us right?"

"As Fran would say… Oy.. And Vey… We didn't say a word." Janet winked towards Vick. "I'll see you later kids." The twins both grabbed her lets hugging them tightly. 

"Nice meeting you!" Jonah waved towards Grace, Maggie, and Brighton who were staring at their uncle. They waited long moments even after the door had close.

"I guess.. I have some explaining to do." Nigel blushed as Brighton let out a loud and long hiss.

"You think?" Brighton grumbled sitting down on a barstool… Grace and Maggie soon joined him. "Why didn't Fran tell us in any of her letters… she was here and she has kids?"

"So many questions… would anyone like coffee?" Janet turned to escape towards the kitchen.

"Coward!" Nigel let out a soft grumble turning to face his family. "Listen mates… I have my word to Fran I would keep my mouth shut, and if anyone came around looking for her… I would throw them off the trail."

"Is that why she left us…" Gracie lowered her eyes. "Because she got pregnant?"

"It's a longer story than that love…" Nigel let out a long sigh looking at the three children. "Listen if I hadn't given my word… I would have told you all ages ago… I kept on trying to get your father to France for years now… and of course… he avoided it like the plague."

"She's been here all this time, and all we had to do was show up… Wait a moment…" Maggie tilted her head recalling Nigel's new clubs. "She's working for you isn't she?"

Nigel let out a soft groan. "Your father can't find out from you that Fran is here… do you understand?"

"Why? He misses her!" Gracie took the soda Janet offered her.

"She misses him as well." Janet smiled pouring Brighton a cup of coffee. "With hard headed people you have to be careful. We couldn't help this chance meeting you had with the twins."

"Some of us could." Nigel eyed his wife shaking his head.

"Do you trust us?" Janet narrowed her eyes at the three Sheffield children.

"Yes, but if your up to something, we want to be apart of it." Brighton sat up taller in his seat.

"No mate. Because if this backfires. It will backfire on us. Not you three." Nigel kissed Janet softly. "Besides… Paris will also work it's magic on them as well."

"You can't escape fate." Janet giggled as Nigel placed a hand on her belly.

…...

Maxwell paced up and down feeling his whole body aching from the plane. "I want to know more. That is anything you can get on her." He pointed out to the man Fran's current picture.

"Mister Sheffield there are thousands of people in Paris." The man's thick French accent was starting to get on Maxwell's nerves. "It's going to take some time." The man's secretary walked in and noticed the picture.

Maxwell turned his head he only understood a few words in French. "What did she say?"

"Your friend is always at the club called Missed Chances." The man handed Maxwell the picture back. "I can look into it further if you like."

"Please…" He wrote down the cell number feeling his heart pound. "I have to go meet my children. If you come up with anything let me know here." He handed the note to him. *Missed chances…* Maxwell grumbled pulling on his coat.

Maxwell felt the earth thunder under his feet. He was closing in on fifty years old this coming year, and didn't want to regret his 'missed chance.' Maxwell placed a phone call to Niles back home.

"You really think it's her sir?" Niles felt his heart pounding hearing Maxwell's hopeful voice. "It has been a long time… I mean she could be married for all you know."

Maxwell's heart twisted hearing Nile's words. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." Maxwell let out a long sigh. "Years ago when you and C.C. got married… how did Fran send you a wedding gift? I mean how did she even know?"

"Her friend Val sent it sir… " Niles mumbled softly thinking. "Do you want me to have a talk with Sylvia Fine and Val?" Niles felt his wounded pride being rubbed again. The night before Fran had left the household he had found her in her room crying.

"Would you mind old man? I'm going to see what I can do from here, and maybe I'll finally get some answers to why she left us nine years ago." Maxwell turned off his cell phone, and leaned out over the bridge. This was 'their' bridge. "I know you're here, and this time you can't run from me."

Maxwell blinked as his cell phone rang out again. "Hello Maxwell Sheffield."

"Have you talked with your brother yet? I mean his foolish partnership in this new club is rather silly." Elizabeth Sheffield's voice was filled with the crankiness of age. "He's being rather silly first he marries that woman from Louisiana, and next he..."

"No mother I haven't had a chance yet. I have had other business to attend here." Maxwell let out a groan feeling his heart twist noticing a young couple kissing.

"You should see Lady Rene while you're in Paris. Maxwell she's a good match for you since C.C. married that servant."

Maxwell rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Mother we all have to make our own choices in life. Nigel is rather fond of Janet."

"Your brother married a woman whose father handles live stock! It's disgraceful Maxwell."

"Mother are you calling me because you are worried about Nigel? Or are you worried about Nigel's wife?" Maxwell was fairly annoyed at the aging Sheffield woman. "I have to go, the kids might call any moment."

"Alright my dear…. Like you."

Maxwell had to fight back a burst of laughter recalling what Fran had said to him in the kitchen nine years ago *"I like you? Would you cut that cord already Oy!*

"I like you to mother… good bye." Maxwell closed the cell phone letting out a large groan.

"Fran...Where are you?" Maxwell mumbled closing his eyes once more.

*He could barely opening the door in time before he had freed Fran from her tight shirt. "God…" Maxwell let out a groan touching her soft skin. This was something far different than just seeing her just her underwear. He had longed to touch her like this. His hand was leaving shivers in it's wake running up and down.*

*RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

"Hello Maxwell Sheffield?" Maxwell did a double take he felt his face trying to wake himself up from the day dream.

"Hello Mate… I had no idea that you would be in town!" Nigel's voice was always cheerful.

"After that stunt you pulled you should have guest mother would send me along." Maxwell let out a long sigh looking at his watch.

"Well stunts are never fun unless mother watches you pull one.." Nigel smiled as his wife leaned over listening in. "You want to come over for dinner tonight bro?"

"We have a lot to talk about." Maxwell hissed thinking about his mother's latest phone call.

"You have no idea bro…. You have no idea…" Nigel winked towards the waiting Sheffield children.

…...

"Sweetie if you keep that up...Oy! I was about to say that you'll have no room for dinner tonight." Fran smiled at her little girl eating yet another French pastry. "Never mind honey I keep on forgetting you're a Fine woman."

"Grandma says if I keep single… I'll be as skinny as you."

"That's true sweetie.. Your heart keeps on racing and racing.." Fran snickered watching her two children nibble on the desert. "What's wrong Jonah… angel are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Ma." Jonah's face twisted in pain looking at his mother. "Why don't you ever talk about Daddy?"

"Oy… Triple Oy.." Fran rolled her eyes looking at her son. "Now sweetie how many times do I have to tell you guys… when your older we will have this 'talk'."

"I want to know Ma… I really want to know." Jonah's eyes turned soft looking into his mother's.

"I know you want to know son, but it's the holidays… and we can't have this decision now… I have to get everything ready for Santa's big day, and tomorrow is the another night of Hanukkah." She reached out towards Jonah's proud chin, and lifted up his face.

"Do you hate me?" Jonah's face was twisting in pain.

"Why do you say that sweetie?" Fran's eyes drifted towards Eve who was adsorbing every once of the conversation.

"I heard you tell Nanny Vick I look like him." Jonah could no longer fight his tears, and started to sniffle. "Is that why you like Eve better than me?"

"Sweetie.. Don't be silly! I love you both equally, you know that!" She reached for him pulling him off his chair and onto her lap. "You are getting to big for me to do this to ya." She smiled tickling her son's ear. "I love you Jonah… Never doubt that for a moment."

"Does he look like daddy?" Eve tilted her head to stand next to her mother. She looked over her brother carefully.

"Well… He does.." Fran smiled whipping away Jonah's tears. "I'm sorry Jonah… I … I just can't talk about it yet."

"When?" Jonah leaned back looking into his mother's eyes with renewed hope.

"Soon… I promise." Fran felt her insides twist thinking about Maxwell. He had pushed her away, but her crime against him was worse… She wasn't exactly open and honest about the twins. It was six years ago she had worked up the courage to set foot in New York, but she only made it to the Sheffield's door before turning back.

"Well HELLO!" Vick roared, and the twins came running. Fran let out a huge laugh looking at the man's bright orange outfit. "You like it boss lady?"

"You remind me… of another nanny many, many years ago." Fran couldn't help her playful giggles. "Your boyfriend is going to love it doll."

"Let's hope so!" Vick smiled as Eve climbed on his back. "You two ready for football practice?"

"Mommy says back in the states they call it soccer." Jonah laughed at the wild man.

"Your mommy is wise, and you should always listen to her… I'll see you later tonight boss lady!" Vick let out a laugh as Fran eyed his outfit. "What?"

"You are going to change before dropping them off? Right?" Fran tapped her foot waiting.

"What do you think? We are taking the limo no one will see me." He handed Fran her car keys smiling. "You better get a move on boss lady before Nigel has another fit. From what I understand he's got some dragon lady breathing down his neck."

Fran rolled her eyes thinking about Elizabeth Sheffield. Fran had always made it a point to avoid any visits Nigel might have from his family. She was oddly thankful that him and Maxwell had remained estranged but it hadn't made her life easy with Maggie would show up to see her uncle. "Oy Vey. She's not here is she?"

"Doesn't seem like it… I don't know he's at the club." Vick waved his hand walking off as Eve and Jonah blew kisses her way.

Fran closed her eyes for a moment. *"Fran? Is that you?" Nigel's voice was a higher pitch than Maxwells. He looked down seeing the two young twins in the baby stroller. Fran blinked again shaking her head. "My life would have been sooooo much easier if I had managed to keep a Sheffield out of it."

*"What do you mean… You're going to leave us Miss Fine?" Maxwell's voice sounded of pure heart break. "We can talk about it in the morning if you wish… You just can't leave not yet…* Fran's mind raced back to Jonah's pouting face and how it perfectly matched his father's

"Oy Vey.." Fran looked at her watch and gathered up her belongings. "Keep the change…" She patted the waiter smiling, and quickly ran off.

…...

Maxwell groaned walking inside Nigel's home. "Children I thought…" Maxwell turned to see Nigel's smiling face.

"Well … Well.. Bro about time you showed up here!" Nigel laughed hugging Maxwell tight causing the elder Sheffield to blush. "Maxwell, are you turning red?" Nigel let out a laugh as the Sheffield children all came in the living room with Michael and baby John in Maggie's arm.

"Nigel… " Maxwell blushed looking at his laughing children.

"I'm glad you came but it wasn't necessary. " Nigel smiled and tilted his head towards Janet whispering to Maxwell's children, and Michael.

"Maybe we should talk about business first before we start celebrating the holiday season." Maxwell grumbled as Nigel nodded slowly leading him towards his make shift offices. Maxwell smirked noticing the room looked oddly similar to the one he had in New York.

"Did you have to copy every little detail?" Maxwell tilted his head towards the green coauch and Nigel let out a loud long laugh.

"It spooked mother last time she was here. She even called me Maxwell… It spooks my business partner as well." Nigel eyed the picture of Fran's twins setting on his desk and wondered if he should carefully remove it. "Why are you here Maxwell.. Has mother been cracking that whip again bro?"

"Mother's just worried about your business." Maxwell grumbled sitting on the green couch. "No wonder C.C. was so unhappy for years. This couch is bloody awful to sit on."

"Mother's still upset you didn't marry her." Nigel poured him a brandy smiling. "She kept on telling me I should have asked her out."

"I think the only person who could ever handle C.C. was and always will be Niles." Maxwell smirked tilting his head. "Thank you for giving Val a job in that club of yours… strange name… Childish Dreams?"

"My partner came up with it… She's very inventive." Nigel narrowed his eyes hiding his smile by lifting his glass.

"You admire 'her'?" Maxwell was shocked he had always expected Nigel's business partner to be a man. "Mother wants me to meet her, and either buy her out … or have her buy you out." 

"Mother can just stuff it… ever since I was three years old… it was Maxwell could do no wrong, but Nigel has to have his hand held… I'm fine Maxwell. If you see my books we made three million dollars last year." Nigel felt his gut twist knowing Fran's name was on 'the books'.

"Well seeing how you have clubs all over Europe now.." Maxwell smirked shaking his head. "I'd still like to meet her.."

"Does mother want me to fix you up on a date as well?" Nigel hid another smile, and shook his head. "I'll see what I can do Max."

"Another thing Nigel… Have you seen Fran?"

"Who?" Nigel winked towards his brother feeling his heart jump in hope. *So you are still even today looking for her… this should work out in my favor.*

"Fran, the woman I was here with … You remember she pulled us apart while fighting a handful of years ago." Maxwell grumble looking into Nigel's eyes. "She visits your club."

"Would you like to visit my club tonight, and try find her." Nigel hid yet another grin feeling his stomach up and twist in fear, and pleasure. *Come on Max… You know you want to see her… come here little fishy.*

"I thought about taking Maggie and Brighton." Maxwell grumbled, and he poured another drink.

"Come on bro. Is this the woman you have spent the last nine years looking for? You say she enters my club, well half of Paris shows up in my club. Come on Maxwell do you know everyone that shows up at one of your shows?"

"No… and I'm not bloody chicken to face her on my own… . I just thought she might like to see the children."

"Chicken…" Nigel smiled, and Maxwell let out a groan. "I'll tell you what bro… show up tonight alone… and see if you can find this woman, and tomorrow I will see about a business meeting between you and my partner."

Maxwell groaned rolling his eyes. "Alright… but this better not be something fishy."

…...

Fran turned around towards Vick. "Well what ya think?" She was wearing her red Christmas party dress that she had purchased earlier that day. "Do I look like a million bucks?"

"Come here boss lady and try to make me straight!" Vick let out a teasing laugh, and the twins both rolled their eyes. "No really, you look stunning…. Are you trying to pick up a man while working tonight?"

"No. Besides these two little monsters wouldn't allow it." Fran walked over kissing Eve on her cheek. "What's that look for again missy?"

"You'll be off tomorrow right?" Eve looked up at her with her best pouting face. She let out a nasal whimper, and Fran rolled her eyes towards a giggling Jonah. "Shut up Jonah!" Eve tossed her pillow, and let out a loud grumble.

"She just misses you Ma… we both do.." Jonah smiled up at his mother, and Fran felt her heart melt. "We know Nigel is having to stay home a lot to take care of Janet."

"Soon as his kiddo is born… I'll be home more.." She reach for Jonah placing a kiss on his cheek. "We are going to Rome, and New York City after the new year.. Won't that be fun?"

"YAYAY! We get to see aunt Val and Grandma and Grandpa!" Eve jumped up, and Fran went to the doorway. "Night ma! Don't work too hard tonight!"

Fran closed the door tilting her head towards Vick. "I shouldn't be going tonight…" She grumbled looking at the hallway mirror.

"The kids understand about Nigel… besides he was expecting some big shot at the club tonight.." Fran grumbled and turned around. "I'll be back late course you knew that."

"That's why you pay the me big bucks.." Vick smiled helping Fran fix her make up. "I had to cancel my date with Claude anyway."

"You know the last time I wore something like this… I was a nanny…" Fran tilted her head wondering if she even knew herself anymore. "But now look at me…"

"Doll how much are you worth?" Vick shook his head. "Now go out and have fun tonight… isn't that band from the states playing tonight…?"

"Course they are.." Fran walked downstairs. "Listen. I owe you big time Vick, and I won't forget it come Christmas day."

"Thanks boss lady have fun!" Vick waved her off watching the limo pull away. *RING RING…* "Vick here… " 

"She off and running mate?" Nigel was pacing outside enjoying the night air.

"She's off, and running… You know I'm starting to feel some of her Jewish guilt." Vick grumbled walking back inside the house. "If this doesn't work Nigel…We are all going to feel some of the Fine family …"

"Listen mate.. I know.. Don't worry.. Things have a habit of working themselves out, and keep your head down. The next few days should get fairly interesting." Nigel started to jump up and down wishing he could be a fly on the wall at the club tonight.

"Alright, and if I'm fired.. "

"She won't fire you… Faith mate… Faith.."

Fran smiled looking at the line waiting to enter. "Oy.." Fran shifted in her seat as the limo pulled around towards the back. *"Your business sense, and my style.. We'll make millions Nigel.* Fran closed her eyes ..

*"What about Maxwell?" Nigel grumbled picking up little Jonah in his arms. "Fran … He's my brother, and sooner or later… He'll come sniffing around Paris can you handle that if it happens?*

*Fran let out a loud nasal grumble. "Mister Sheffield told me I would never be anything to him but the nanny." She lifted up little Eve. "I have to build my own life, and he's searching for me all over New York… so why not start out here?"*

"Miss Fine?" The driver held out his hand waving it towards Fran. "We are here Miss Fine!" He smiled waving his hand again.

"I'm sorry.. My mind was elsewhere." Fran smiled, and her driver gave out a sharp whistle looking at her.

"You look wonderful tonight Miss Fine.." He looked up at the high heels, and long tight red dress. He held out her coat, but Fran waved it away. "Keep in in the limo, and head home. Come get me at the normal time."

"Have a good night Miss Fine, and be careful you don't break anyone's heart tonight."

"I break hearts every night mister." Fran winked heading inside the club.

Maxwell sighed walking inside. He noticed the feel of the club was clearly rock and roll. "Can I have … a brandy?" The bar keep handed over one, and smile.

"You look like a man whose lost his best friend… The entertainment will start tonight, and the place is about to pick up Mister Sheffield." Maxwell was at first shocked that the barkeep was clearly British.

"Nigel told you to look out for me?" Maxwell groaned shaking his head.

"No.. but he did say ya would be stopping by… Now how can I help you tonight Mister Sheffield?"

"I'm looking for someone.." Maxwell pulled out Fran's picture. "Have you seen this woman here lately?"

The bartender's face twisted in thought, and broke out in a huge smile. "O yes… or Oy Vey yes as she would say… Fran lights up any room she's in."

"Will she be here tonight?" Maxwell felt his heart race looking at the man. "Please .. It's rather important." Maxwell turned as the crowd was growing.

"She'll be here… In fact she wouldn't miss it." The barkeep winked, and walked away serving another customer's needs. Maxwell looked at the picture again feeling his heart swell with hope, and dread.

…...

Fran let out a soft nasal laugh towards the man. She had placed the free bottle of wine on the table. Her French was still rather poor, but she knew enough to understand the couple was on their honey moon. "Some people have all the luck James." She smiled at the grinning bar keep.

"You know Nigel's going to be rather upset you gave away another bottle of our best." James placed the diet coke in front of her as the band on stage played softer music. "Someone was looking for you earlier Miss Fine."

"Well as long as he's tall dark and handsome… I could handle someone looking for me." Fran purred teasing the bartender.

"Well he has half the women on staff swooning, and he had an annoying gray streak on his hair." James pointed towards his own head.

"He didn't happened to leave his name did he?" Fran felt her own heart skip a beat wondering if it could be him.

"No Miss Fine… He's kinda melted into the crowd tonight…. I'm guessing he's another reporter." James smiled as Fran let out a long sigh. "Like always boss lady you are the brightest star in the room."

"James! If only ya wasn't taken already!" Fran let out a soft giggle again.

"I didn't say that… That fellow looking for you did." James winked and went over towards a waiting customer.

Maxwell watched her smile, and laugh. She was wearing a similar red dress to the one she had worn at that first dinner party, but… this time the red wasn't as bright. "She's a looker isn't she?" The rough American accent echoed in his ears.

"Yes .. Yes she is.." Maxwell found a soft tenderness in his own voice that he found odd. "What kind of fool would let her get away from him."

"It's hard to believe three years ago she was fighting for her life." The man grumbled, and Maxwell tilted his head to take a good look at the man. He was gray haired, and rough looking. He reminded Maxwell of a elder dock worker from New York. "Pardon me.. I'm called Jack in these parts… and you are?"

"Maxwell Sheffield." He held out his hand, and shook Jack's hand firmly. "What do you mean she was fighting for her life?"

"Sheffield? You're Nigel's kin aren't ya? You have no idea about that one?" Jack pointed towards Fran who was now talking to some younger women no older than Maggie's age.

"Care to tell me what happened to her?"

"Well Mister Sheffield we all face our demons in life… She had to face hers nothing more, and nothing less… It's a rare person that comes out clean on the other side from hellfire I tell you that." Jack took another sip of his drink and smiled showing off his one gold tooth.

"You aren't going to give me a straight answer are you … Jack was it?" Maxwell felt his cheeks grow red, and found himself eyeing Fran again.

"Well Mister Sheffield… I expect you should ask the lady… after all aren't you the one that pushed her away?" Jack let out a laugh, and Maxwell quickly turned around.

"How the devil…." He blinked the man was now gone. Maxwell let out a soft groan shaking his head. Turning around Maxwell started to nurse his drink again letting out a soft sigh.

"Oy!" Fran hissed, and felt her rear bump against something all too familiar.

"I'm sorry mister…" Fran turned quickly as she looked up and get out a soft gasp. *He still looks soooo good.* she thought as her jaw dropped.

"Hello Miss... Fran. You realize you are a hard woman to track down, and find." He put his hands on her waist and held her tightly against him, enjoying the contact once more as his heart started pounding inside his chest.

"Mista… Sheffield?" Fran mumbled. She felt like a mouse now cornered by the cat. "How ya doing?" She fought for every word feeling her face redden, and his hold on her tighten.

"We have a lot to talk about Miss Fine…" Maxwell tried his best to hide the hurt from his eyes. "If you will stop running from me for at least a few moments."

"I wasn't running Mister Sheffield. I was…trying to find my own life, and you made things hard by sending men after me." Fran felt her breath come out in gasp.

"You made my life hard by running that night. We are long overdue for that talk Fran, and I'm not leaving Paris until we have it." Maxwell leaned in close, and touched her cheek with his hand.

"Oy, and I'm soooo not falling for that trap again." Fran pulled away, and wiggled out of his grasp leaving Maxwell to glance down at his empty hands.

"No trap, and we will have that talk Fran." He mumbled towards her as she walked away. "That is a promise."

…...

"Someone had a little too much fun last night?" Vick smiled looking at Fran who came walking down stairs grumbling softly. "Did you have another dream boss lady?"

"What dream is that mama?" Eve was swinging her feet around while eating lunch.

"When your older angel… I'll try and explain what kind of dreams haunt mommy… Jonah at his lesson?" Fran sat down, Vick placed the food in front of her.

"I sent him off twenty minutes ago. Kiss kiss to mommy, and for you to stop crying." Vick narrowed his eyes at Fran.

"We all heard you last night mommy… Did a bad man hurt you?" Eve pouted, and Fran reached over taking her hand. "We will protect you!"

"You're an angel sweetheart… It's just mommy has some issues, and they all came back last night wrapped in a nicely tight package." Her whole body shivered thinking about the way Maxwell Sheffield held her close.

"Ooooh! It was a man then! Eve, you need to get ready for practice today." Vick sat down now helping himself to his own plate of food. Eve hopped down and kissed her mother's cheek, and quickly ran upstairs.

"Oh girl… you got it bad!" Vick laughed, but stopped seeing Fran's eyes starting to tear up. "Boss lady?"

"He hasn't stopped… why hasn't he stopped…" Fran felt her tears starting to run down her eyes again. "It's been nearly nine years, and he still hasn't stopped."

Vick reached over taking her hand. "You want to tell me about it Fran? I could try and help." He lowered his eyes, and lifted up her chin. "What happened to that New York girl that could take on the world?"

"I want him… to love me for me… Is that so wrong? " Fran felt the pull from her tired body. "I didn't tell him about the twins, because he would have given in… I didn't want that.. I wanted him to love me… "

"I'm going to call James tonight… You need sleep boss lady… " Vick smiled taking Fran's untouched plate away. "And I can tell you haven't touched anything."

"I can't sleep Vick.. I have a meeting with Nigel… We have to talk about the club opening in Rome, and I still need to call Val about a few things in New York, and then there is the London club, and then…"

"I'll have him push back the appointment for a few hours Fran." He gave her no more room to disagree with him. Picking her tired form up in his arms he carried her sniffling form upstairs and placed her on her bed.

"Things would be a lot easy if ya was straight." She smirked trying to let out a nasal giggle.

"You aren't saying anything my mother hasn't said a thousand times over boss lady!" Vick winked pulling the covers over her body. "Try to sleep… You know sometimes a good dream can help."

"… mrmm Yeah…." Fran looked around, but couldn't fight off her worn out body.

******************************

*Ring! Ring!*

Maxwell let out a groan reaching for his cell phone. He was sure the children were already up. "Maxwell Sheffield" He grumbled standing up and looking at the long mirror. What a pitiful creature he was this morning, and this redden eyes glared out to the rest of the world.

"Sir? I'm sorry sometimes I forget the time difference." Niles's voice was ringing out crisp over the cell phone. "I'm sending you some things they should arrive tonight."

"Can you tell me over the phone old man?"

"Well…. I don't think this is the type of thing you can … I …"

"Listen Niles.. I have had a rather interesting night last night, and have gotten little sleep… So pardon me when I say this… GET TO THE BLOODY POINT?" Maxwell blushed thinking about if anyone in the house heard his outburst.

"Well it seems sir your man in New York found out something rather interesting about Miss Fine… Do you know Fran's Aunt Fredia .. Invested in several business after Miss Fine left us… One of them happened to be the agency you hired to find her."

Maxwell felt the kick hit his stomach. "Course that would explain all the pointless dead ends, and Fredia knows I could ….." Maxwell's face twisted a bit. "How did you find this out old man?

"Sylvia missed my cooking… It's amazing what you can get out of that woman with a whole three layered cake in front of her."

"You think you might get any information about Fran? Something more solid. Say why she left, and what happened to her three years ago?" Maxwell could still hear Jack's words in his ears.

"I shall do my best sir…. Have a good day… "

Maxwell stood up he had only an hour before his meeting with Nigel. He looked down at his empty hands yet again and remembered holding her close last night. "I think a cold shower might be in order." He took up shivering at the memory.

…...

"So you saw your… 'nanny' last night… so what?" Nigel handed Maxwell the cup of coffee. "Did you get what you wanted mate."

"No…" Maxwell grumbled into the cup.

"Are you going to tell me why … you are so hung up on this lady bro? I mean look at your eyes… I doubt you got much sleep last night." Nigel was now leaning on his desk looking down at Maxwell.

"It's a rather long story. I haven't even told Niles every little detail." Maxwell lowered his eyes towards the floor. "We just call it the 'thing' back at home."

"Why don't you start from when you two left my club that night, and move on from there. Come on Max you need to tell someone." Nigel stood up as Maxwell was about to walk outside the office. *Fran hasn't told me anything, but I can read in between the lines mate…*

"You said your partner is going to be running late anyway, and yes… I would feel better if someone knew the whole truth. I'm a bloody idiot Nigel. I'm just a bloody idiot."

****** Around Nine Years Earlier***************

"Come back to my room with me Fran…" Maxwell brushed the hair out of her eyes. "And, no it's not the wine talking…"

"Mister Sheffield. If I didn't know any better I would swear…" Fran grew quick as Maxell pulled her into another heated kiss. Fran arched her back up into him pulling on his coat. "If not the wine… then has Paris gone to your head?"

"Maybe it's the wine. Or maybe it's just the brightest star in Paris, darling that has gone to my head." He looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke.

"You better take me there now before I change my mind." Fran's nasal giggle echoed out into the Paris night. Neither were sure how they had made it back to his hotel suite, but Fran already had Maxwell's jacket off his shoulders while they were still in the hallway.

"You are like the fire that lights up the entire world…" He pushed her against the outside of the door trailing kisses down her neck. He reached down feeling the bare skin of her arms.

"Maxwell… if you don't open the door… the neighbors are going to get one hell of a show." Fran purred letting out a nasal laugh, and Maxwell reached for his key opening the room.

He took her hand and led her into the room, turning on just a few lights. He looked at her in the soft light, and felt his desire ripple down his spine. It was as if another man was in control. Everything in his mind told him this shouldn't be happening, but his heart and body pressed onward as his hands slowly peeled off her clothes inch by inch. He wanted to make the moment last and was determined to take his time.

"You are beyond my dreams."

Fran shivered feeling the movement of skin on skin as he lowered her to the bed. "I can die .. Now … happy…"

"We haven't even gotten to the good part darling." Maxwell purred in her earlobe causing Fran to arch her back once more from his attention.

"We have all night." Maxwell felt his heart pounding, but anytime he would push back, Fran could keep up the assault on one another… unwilling to allow him to retreat from this action. He let out a soft low moan as their bodies melted into one.

"God…" Fran's eyes opened, and then shut quickly trying to take in the heat of the moment as covers and limbs became entangled with one another….

**********************************************

Nigel smirked to himself rubbing his chin. *Well that explains the twins… at least now I'm 100 percent sure, when before I was only 99 percent sure..* "So.. You slept with her? Dad used to sleep with the household servants all the time bro." Nigel watched as Maxwell stood up his face reddening.

"Fran was much more than just… " Maxwell lowered his eyes.

"Just the nanny?" Nigel couldn't help himself shaking his head as a soft laugh escaped his lungs. "Why do we all make love so difficult. What did ya do to push her away after that one night."

"We got on the plane, and well…you remember. There was all that turbulence and we both thought we were going to die. Then I told her I loved her…" Maxwell tried to justify his behavior, and knew he wasn't kidding anybody. He DID love her. He was just too scared to admit it.

"What? Well, that's great if you told her you..." Nigel took Maxwell's empty cup from his hands.

"And I took it all back." Maxwell cut him off and once again looked at his empty hands shaking his head. "And I took it all back."

"Oh..." Nigel felt his heart pound with pity for his brother. "It's never to late to fix things bro…"

…...

Fran put her earrings in as she walked downstairs. "Quick tell me this dress looks stunning." Fran turned around looking at Vick. She had another dream again, and of course Maxwell was the star. His touch had left a mark in heart.

"You look wonderful boss lady… are you feeling better?" Vick smiled watching her walk towards him.

"Oh yes, but did you call Nigel? I'm already an hour late." Fran looked at her watch.

"Don't worry… All's been taken care of Boss Lady. I'm picking of Eve from her lesson in an hour, and Jonah from football in twenty minutes so you better get going."

"Times flies when you are having no fun." Fran grabbed her purse letting out a long sigh. "Call me in a while please, and let me know Jonah behaved himself this time."

"He only get's into a few fights on the field. You know you should really have a talk with that kiddo, or have Nigel talk to him."

"I already know what Nigel will say about Jonah." Fran rolled her eyes hearing Nigel's last comment about Jonah's behavior. *"He wants, no needs his father Fran…not me. He needs Maxwell.*

"Well ya think Nigel might have a point?" Vick smiled as Fran once more looked at the mirror.

"I don't need you to agree with Nigel … I have to go… " Fran smiled and turned giving Vick a wink.

Fran felt like driving her new jaguar. Something about the feel of a sports car made her life seem less out of control. She could go racing in the Paris streets in her flashy sports car, and felt the wind bend at her will. She pulled up on nest to Nigel's and Janet's place with a sigh. "This better be quick.." She rubbed her eyes pacing a call to James one last time to inform him she would be late at the club tonight.

"Hiya Janet." Fran walked in the doorway giving the woman a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nigel in his office?" *God.. I hate his office… he did that to annoy me.*

"He's waiting for you. Fran...there something you should know." Janet lightly tugged on Fran's shoulder, but Fran pressed onwards and opened the office door.

"Okay Nigel…" Fran turned to face his dark brown eyes, but stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of those familiar green eyes she thought she could fall into forever.

"I'm sure Janet tried to warn you Fran. I'm sorry." Nigel put on his best smirk, but couldn't help the growing smile inside heart. Then looked down as Fran shot daggers from her eyes right at him.

"Fran?" Maxwell stood as his eyes went from Nigel then back to Fran. 

Maxwell… meet my business partner…Fran Fine." Nigel couldn't hold back any longer watching the looks pass between them.

"You?! You're Nigel's business partner?" Maxwell reached up to rub his temples, and then eyed his younger brother. "You… You never told me!"

"You never asked until now." Nigel was leaning back, and noticed that Fran was rather enjoying Maxwell's shock. *I'm so going to pay for this, but it will be all worth it …. If things work out in the end.*

"That's right Mister Sheffield… I'm his business partner." Fran smirked, but felt her hand starting to shake. "Is this who wanted to see me?" Fran pointed towards a still gasping Maxwell.

"Mother sent him to check up on me… Seems like she heard about our future Rome club." Nigel handed Fran a piece of paper. "Which is already getting good reviews."

"I have been looking for you for nearly nine years, and Nigel knew all along where…."

"I didn't know." Nigel felt Maxwell's cold stare, and he braced himself for the up and coming impact. *This is going to be even worse then the 'twin' issue hit's the fan.* Maxwell felt his anger burn towards Nigel, and Fran found herself trying to hold him back.

"I asked him to keep quiet! He did this for me." Fran groaned as Maxwell was able to get his hands on Nigel. Maxwell gripped Nigel's shirt.

…...

"Did you take lessons from my mother last time she was here?" Fran handed Nigel the ice back, and he let out a soft laugh.

"I could try and talk with him if you like Fran. I think he got the wrong idea about…" Fran lifted up her hand towards Nigel, and let out a long sigh.

"Do you realize the fire storm you have created by not informing me he was in town?" Fran rolled her eyes at Janet. "I'm so not done with you yet young lady!" Fran grumbled standing up. "Where is he staying?"

"I'll give you the address." Janet stood up quickly leaving the room.

"What ever happened to your word Nigel?" Fran let out a hiss, and Nigel placed the ice pack back on his growing black eye. "You gave me your word that you wouldn't tell him about me, nor tell any Sheffield I was here."

"Listen love, I didn't tell him anything. And if I did… I would deny it to my dying day." Nigel could no longer hide his growing smile. "It's worth a little pain."

"For you a black eye. For me?…" Fran grumbled taking the note from Janet as she came back into the room. "I'm so not done with either of you. Why I'm going over there to clear this up between you and Maxwell is beyond me." Fran rolled her eyes walking out of the room.

Nigel let out a soft whimper holding his face. "Well Max just got off a lucky hit." Nigel stood up letting out a sigh.

"You still think this is worth it? Fran's going to rake us over the coals before all this is over." Janet grumbled, and Nigel placed his hand on her belly to feel his unborn child kick.

"When Fran was in that hospital three years ago fighting cancer, I dialed Max's phone number, and even heard Niles answer the phone, and yet I couldn't bring myself to say hello… " Nigel grumbled sitting back down in his chair.

Janet was curious now. Just what was the reason that her husband finally decided to tell his brother about Frans whereabouts. She sat down on his desk and took Nigels hand into hers. "Go on" she prompted.

"I remember when father sent Jocelyn, Maxwell and me away from home the first time. Max's face twisted in pain because he so wanted father to respect him. Hell he just wanted father to show any love towards him. I see that same face on Jonah every time he gets in trouble."

"Not to mention Fran's private tears. Eve still says she cries at night when she thinks no one can hear." Janet stood up putting her arms around his neck. "You told me one time it would take an angel to help Fran and Maxwell."

"I did say that…" Nigel blushed looking into her eyes. "Well since angels no longer come down to earth… we do what we can."

"Calling Niles?" She smiled watching Nigel pick up the phone.

"Yeah… and Maggie… most of the hard work I think is about to happen in the next hour or so. If not..."

"Plan B?" Janet laughed as Nigel gently pulled her into his lap and placed his hand on her belly.

"Plan B!"

…...

Fran grumbled stepping back from the door. "What am I even doing here?" She stepped back to hear the door open.

"Fran?" Brighton's eyes grew wide at seeing his former nanny again. "Is that you?"

"B?" Fran didn't have a moment to breath as his arms crushed her tightly, and he was quickly followed by Gracie, and Maggie who came running outside to greet the former nanny. Fran was left gasping for breath by the time Maggie was done hugging her.

"I can't believe it's you." Maggie pulled back her eyes fighting back tears.

"Fran!" Gracie hopped up and down. "Do you realize how much we missed seeing you every day?"

"Fran, come on in. A letter now and then is nice, but we have missed you." Brighton smiled, and Fran reached out for towards the young man she had always thought of as a son.

"Why did you leave Fran?" Gracie narrowed her eyes searching for answers.

"Oy…" Fran's mind went racing she had been expecting Maxwell, but not his whole family…

"Now children… Give Miss Fine a moment or two.." Maxwell walked in, his clothes still a mess from his earlier fight with Nigel. "I am sure she will answer everyone's questions in time."

"Oy again…." Fran mumbled to herself…. She was indeed a mouse. And was now facing more than just one cat.

…...

Gracie eyed Fran Fine, and displayed all the hurt feelings of an nearly nine year separation from the only mother she's only known. "Please tell us why. Did we do something to push you away?"

Fran felt her heart melt looking at the young woman. "No sweetie.." She pulled Gracie into her arms, and eyed Maxwell carefully. It was him who now as smiling. You have gotten so big."

"Are you going to answer our question Fran?" Brighton held out a soda towards her, and Fran took it with a shaking hand. "We would really like to know."

"Of course you did nothing wrong! I loved each of you, and I never wanted to hurt any of you." Fran whimpered and a hint of her nasal tone escaped her lips.

"Then why did you leave us?" Gracie shook her head. "Is it the 'thing' daddy is always talking about with Niles?"

Maxwell rubbed his face letting out a groan, and this time it was Fran's face that had the smile. "Listen you guys, I have to talk alone with your father."

"Can we see you while we are here? Please Fran!" Brighton smiled.

"Of course sweetie…" Fran smiled, and Brighton, Gracie and Maggie each took turns hugging her tightly. They where soon left alone staring into one another's eyes. "You wanted to talk to me… so start talking."

"Have dinner with me tonight… Please." Maxwell walked up towards her. Just being in the same room as this woman made his heart pound in his chest.

"Dinner?" Fran raised her eyebrow. "What makes you think that I want to have dinner with you." She narrowed her eyes and raised her index finger pointing it at him. "Your brother did nothing more than kept his word to me… until now.."

"Fran he never told me you were here. I saw the picture you sent Grace and figured it out from that." Maxwell smiled, and took her hand in his placing a light kiss on her palm. "Please Fran… Have dinner… what harm can it do?"

Fran closed her eyes feeling the guilt of her secret rise up in her own heart. "Just dinner?" She tilted her head, and felt her knees weaken at his attention. "Is that all you want Mista Sheffield?"

"Just to talk… I think we are long over due don't you?" Maxwell couldn't help but look her over once more taking in the woman Fran had turned herself into. "Please Fran… I will call off the dogs, and never trouble you again."

"OK" Fran pulled back her hand and nodded. "Dinner then."

"Dinner.. And nothing more." Maxwell smiled feeling hope swell up in his heart.

…...

Fran was tossing things out of her closet left and right. "That will never do!" She let out a groan and turned towards Eve. "What you think about this?"

"Mommy? Is this guy someone special?" Eve giggled watching her flustered mother. "You never acted this way for any other dates."

"Well, yeah. I suppose he is." Fran grumbled letting out a sigh. Her hands shook madly wondering what Maxwell might think about learning of Eve and Jonah. "Eve baby… can you go get Vick for me please?"

"Sure!" Eve hoped down running out of the room.

Vick soon came in whistling, and turned to face a shaking Fran. "What's wrong boss lady? You look …"

"Like some weak creature? I can't do this… I know I agreed to dinner with Maxwell, but who am I kidding… Just one look at his green eyes, and that chest…" Fran shivered thinking about his kiss on her palm. "He said it was all a mistake… I don't understand Vick.. He said we should be boss and nanny…"

"His words say one thing boss lady, but his eyes tell you another?" Vick let out a soft laugh. "I wish my man could do that!"

"Do what?" Fran turned her head pulling up her hair. She had chosen a tight but well fitting dark blue gown.

"Make me all weak at the knees where…my heart is beating so hard I don't know if I should faint, or..." Vick winked, and Fran let out a nasal giggle. "Boss lady… You once told me some time ago… People need a second chance… why not give him a second chance to prove himself?" He tilted her head looking at her soft eyes.

"I don't know…" Fran eyed the door and signaled for him to close it. She waited until the nanny had shut the door tight. "I don't know … what do you think he'll do when the twin issue comes up?"

"Have a fit?" Vick smirked, and Fran let out a groan. "Listen Fran… you have to be willing to take a chance in life, or life isn't worth living… You once told me that man didn't have to hire you…"

"Well that's true… " Fran smirked putting on her lipstick. "You know I wrote my resume in lipstick…" Fran let out a soft laugh. "Will… Do you think he could really…love me?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Vick smiled watching her as she turned around slowly.

"I used to believe in happy endings… I thought my dreams were rather…childish. A husband, and that white picket fence… Maxwell was everything I ever wanted, and when he had me.." Fran shook her head slowly.

"Take a chance Boss lady." He held up her coat. "You know… what ever Nigel did… He did it for you, and those two little trouble makers."

"I know…" Fran let out a sigh looking around. "Oy Vey… The kids are safely asleep?" She tilted her head towards Vick who nodded.

"Why?"

"He's picking me up here." Fran walked down the hall grumbling.

"Living life dangerously are we boss lady?" Vick smirked, as the doorbell rang out. "I'll get it you stay here and make an entrance." Vick winked and slowly walked down the stairs.

Maxwell was dressed in a tux, and smiled as Vick answered the door. "Hello Maxwell Sheffield and you are?" He reached out his hand towards Vick.

"They call me Vick here, Mister Sheffield." Vick smiled reaching the intercom. "Miss Fine? Mister Sheffield is here."

Maxwell tilted his head looking at the man's outfit. "That's … unique." The bright orange jump suit was making Maxwell's eyes cross.

"Well it didn't come in neon green, but Miss Fine promised she would help me find one once we get to Rome."

"What do you do for Miss Fine?" Maxwell felt his heart pound, and Vick let out a long laugh.

"I think the same thing that person… what is his name… Niles? Does for your family… a little bit of this, and a little bit of that… ahhhh here comes the boss lady now."

Maxwell tilted his head up, and his breath came out in a sharp gasp. The tight fitted gown made her sparkle like a… like a.. *Star* Maxwell smiled, and Fran twirled around smiling. "You like Mister Sheffield?"

"You always did know how to dress Miss Fine." Maxwell held out his hand, and Fran took it. "Don't wait up for her Vick." Maxwell winked leading her out the door.

"God. I hope she doesn't show up tomorrow." Vick mumbled watching them depart. "If you hear me God… Let Nigel's plan work…"

…...

Fran held her breath looking around at the restaurant. "You bought out the entire place?" Fran turned her eyes towards Maxwell who couldn't hide his growing smile. "Wow. You must really want to talk."

"I do…" Maxwell held out her chair, and a man came by pouring them each a glass of ice tea. "I want to know everything, from the very moment you walked into .. your club.." Maxwell let out a sigh looking into her eyes. "I want to know why you didn't stay around after I begged you to sleep on it."

"I couldn't stay Mister Sheffield." Fran lowered her eyes, and her mind started to race thinking about Eve and Jonah back home. "Not after all that happened between us… I couldn't stay."

"I took everything back, and not a day, not a moment went by that I didn't regret my words." He reached out for her hand, and Fran closed her eyes quietly mumbling to herself. "What is it Fran?"

"So much has happened Mister Sheffield. So many years have past since that night in Paris. I'm not the same woman I was back then." Fran lowered her eyes, but then they brightened seeing the lobster placed before her.

"Some things do change, but some things remain the same." Maxwell smiled, but then reached up brushing away a lock of her dark hair. Fran froze at his touch, and felt her heart race.

"Maxwell, I have a lot to tell you. Oy. Triple Oy! I can't even begin to cover it all in just one night."

"Why don't we start out with the basics. Why?" Maxwell sighed and saw a touch of fear in her eyes. "Nevermind. That can wait…" He stood up offering hand.

Fran took it, and he lifted her up. With a simple wave the soft music started to echo out on the small dance floor. Fran smiled looking into his eyes. "You been thinking about this for some time haven't ya?"

"Almost nine years to make up for my stupid mistake Fran. And I intend to make sure this time you don't run away when or if I say something stupid." Maxwell smirked, and Fran let out a nasal laugh. "I think that is the first time I have seen that smile since running into you again."

"I haven't felt like smiling until I saw you again Maxwell." Fran looked into his dark brown eyes, and let out a sigh. "For my part in running from you… I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Maxwell smirked playfully. "You were right. I would have kept pushing you away for a few more years, and avoid my feelings. You made a life for yourself here Fran. I just find it hard that Nigel played a part in your success."

"Not really. Well, not at first. I was here for the first year kicking his British butt all over the place with my first club. It was only when he walked in checking us out did I realize we were costing him business." Fran smiled as Maxwell twirled her around slowly. *Yeah, and the time he saw me and the twins shopping in Paris… I couldn't avoid him forever.*

"So, you sent Nigel into a panic." Maxwell couldn't help his laugh. "I saw the books. The two of you have made a lot of money, but are you happy Fran?"

"Happy…" Fran felt her heart break looking into his eyes. "I….." They stopped dancing.

Maxwell brushed his lips against hers giving her a chance to break away if she wanted to end the kiss. It was only just a hint of his longing, but when Fran didn't pushed him away he deepen the kiss holding her tight. He smiled once the kiss ended with her eyes looking into his. 

"You're awfully proud of yourself… with good reason.." Fran blushed, and Maxwell held her tighter. *Tell him about the twins Fran…. Tell him about everything that happened to you since leaving him…* Her mouth opened, but the words wouldn't come.

"I have you tongue tied for once, and no one here to witness it." Maxwell smirked leading her back towards the table. "We have time yet for those words to come Fran."

"ermm… Yeah…" Fran looked at the lobster and grinned as Maxwell watched her crack into it.

Maxwell watched her still wanting answers to his questions, but he had a strange feeling if he pushed her too hard she might fly away again just out of his reach. He would have to be careful… *Why…. What has happened since you been away?* Maxwell smiled as Fran talked more about her business than anything else, but he had the sense she was avoiding something.

"I've been talking your ear off, and you've just been sitting their Maxwell." Fran smiled looking at him.

"When did you change your hair? It looks lovely." Maxwell had been taken with her new look. Her black curls had been replaced with straight black hair which cascaded over her smooth silky shoulders. Max knew he was looking too long, but didn't care.

"Three years ago." Fran blushed thinking. *Sort of had no choice.* "Maxwell, I know you have questions, but I'm just not ready yet to go into those issues. Not yet anyway."

"Soon?" Maxwell placed his hand on hers giving it a soft squeeze.

"Soon." Fran smiled looking back into his hopeful face.

…...

"Hello today children.." Maxwell came out of the back room smiling, and saw the fresh snow on the ground. "What are your plans for today?"

"What's that on your face daddy?" Gracie reached him, and gave him a soft hug. "Is that a smile?"

Maxwell nodded slow, and picked up John holding the little boy tight. "It will be Christmas Eve in a few days, and Nigel is planning a get together for all of us." Maxwell hopped up and down smiling doing a small dance with his grandson, and them placed him back in Michael's arms. "Excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." He winked towards them, and everyone shook their heads.

"I got this feeling Fran didn't give him any answers last night." Brighton tilted his head towards Maggie.

"Of course not troll. Let's just be glad he's making progress with her." Maggie rolled her eyes walking over towards her husband, and taking John. "Dad might freak out once he learns Fran's got kids."

"Helloooooo?" Gracie rolled her eyes. "Have either one of you done the math?" She had pen, paper and book in hand. "Jeeze! And I thought Val was clueless."

"What do you mean done the math?" Brighton narrowed his eyes towards Gracie. "What does math have to do with any of this?"

Gracie let out a long sigh looking at her elder siblings, and towards a shrugging Michael. "Never mind. It might be better if you don't figure it out yet."

…..

Fran grumbled laying on the green couch. "You know I won't have this problem if it wasn't for YOU!" She tilted her head towards Nigel's smiling face. He was still wearing the black eye he had received from Maxwell like a badge of honor.

"Do you mean the Christmas bonuses?" He made another paper airplane flying it over towards Fran who grabbed it adding her signature to his.

"I mean...Oy what do I mean…" Fran closed her eyes trying to feel his arms around her once more. "Look what you have done to me!"

"Made you…I don't know…Happy?" Nigel let out a long laugh as Janet walked in. "Hello love! Going to pick up the kids with Vick?"

"Yes, in a few moments. Fran the kids want to go shopping.." Janet tilted her head and Fran looked towards her friend.

"Again?" Fran groaned shaking her head. "What for this time?"

"Now if I tell you that would be breaking my promise to them." Janet winked, and Fran let out a nasal laugh. "They have to buy you something."

"Allright. Maxwell isn't due over here anytime soon, neither are the kids. So if you'd like to maybe keep them tonight...?" Fran winked at her hopefully.

"Staying out late again?" Nigel was now tapping his pen against the desk smiling at her.

"What am I going to do is to tell Maxwell about the twins…. About everything?" Fran let out another nasal sigh. "He told me he was an idiot, but if …"

"Fran" Nigel stood up walking toward the couch. "Tell him everything. Tell him every single detail of these past few years, and leave nothing out." Nigel took her hand. "Don't stop, tell him everything."

"I don't think I can." Fran sat up looking into his eyes.

"Oh, you can." Nigel smiled kissing her hand. "The kids want you to be happy, Janet, me… hell even that big silly freak ya hired for a nanny wants you to be happy."

"Nigel…" Fran narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I mean. If you're going out with him tonight, place all your cards on the table. Allow him to make up for his stupid mistake." Nigel brushed her cheek smiling.

…...

Fran had waited all day for her next date with Maxwell Sheffield, and had prepared exactly what she was going to say to him. That was until she saw what he had in store for them. "You said it was going to be a normal outing I didn't expect this?!" Fran tried her best to pick her jaw up off the floor.

Maxwell had a horse drawn carriage waiting for her. Smiling Maxwell reached out his hand to her. "It's going to be a little cold darling so I have a few blankets to keep us warm." Maxwell pulled out one of the blankets wrapping her up in it.

"I'm not a china doll Max." Fran giggled and moved in closer towards him. "Although…" She purred brushing her lips against his.

Maxwell felt his heart beating inside his chest holding her tight. "What can I do to make up for nearly nine years of mistakes?"

"I think I can come up with a few ideas. It all depends on where are you taking me tonight?"

"I had a few ideas Miss Fine, but anywhere you want to go, the world belongs to you tonight."

"Max…we have to talk …" Fran felt his lips brush on hers again, and her heart melted. "Max…"

"I'm sorry darling. It just...I spent these past years longing to hear that voice, and see that smile. It's then that I realize nothing else matters."

"My voice? Max are you feeling okay." Fran let out a giggle as she felt his hands search her body. "My God what are you trying to do to me?"

"Making up for lost time?" Maxwell smiled as his lips brushed down her neck.

Fran felt her heart pound as the carriage stopped. "Maxwell?"

"Ahh we are here! Come darling." He hopped out, and offered his hand, and Fran looked out uncertain of where exactly they had ended up. It was a small cabin in the French country side. With all the snow on the ground it looked absolutely breathtaking. She let out a deep breath as Maxwell pulled her inside. "I figured since the children are well taken care off, I would steal you away for the night. And don't worry there is two rooms…. Or one, if you'd prefer." Maxwell's eyes sparkled and once again Fran felt her heart stop.

"Maxwell I don't think…." Fran was quickly hushed by his finger running along her lips.

"Nigel said…and he told me oddly enough to repeat this word for word… he would have ALL things taken care of." Maxwell made sure to put the heavy statement on 'all'.

"Did you kiss and make up?" Fran grumbled feeling guilty over what Maxwell did to his brother.

"No, but we have a truce for now."

"Where do I begin?" Fran's mind raced wondering when she was suppose to spill about the twins. "Maxwell you better sit down." She pushed on his chest lightly forcing him onto the heavily cushion chair. She was shocked when Maxwell pulled her onto his lap.

"Fran, it's been so long..." He reached up touching her cheek.

"Maxwell please, you have got to listen." Fran couldn't help herself from brushing her lips on his pulling him into her embrace. Her whole body was on fire for more than just a gentle kiss.

Maxwell knew he didn't want this to end. He ran his hands up and down her body pulling her even closer as his lips traveled the length of her neck. He had already gotten rid of their coats when they walked inside the cabin, but now he felt his shirt being pulled of his body. "Fran…" He mumbled looking into her eyes.

"Yes…" She nodded as Maxwell stood up carrying her in his arms, and walking towards the master bedroom. Fran's mind went crazy noticing how in shape he still was. His well muscle form, and then that cute little smile that made her weak

Maxwell let out a soft groan as his hands burned very touch into memory. He stopped over one scar on her leg teasing it. Maxwell smiled looking at Fran's whimpering face, and took her lips sucking, and pulling on her lower lip, teasing and biting.

"I love you.." He whispered as he lowered her down removing her last bit of clothing.

Fran felt her heart take flight. Her body responded to his slightest touch as she started to shiver madly from the pleasure of it all.

…...

"Ya know Gracie! I can do that too!" Eve smiled taking the paper from her hand, and writing a few characters in Chinese. "Ma says I need to be outer worldly. "

"Stop showing off Eve!" Jonah laughed as Brighton came after him again with the nerf dart gun. "Hey that's no fair."

"Well life isn't fair rug rat." Brighton smirked as the Fine twin let out a playful growl.

Janet Sheffield sat in the kitchen watching the twins mix in with the other Sheffield children. At times Eve would stop to play with John, and the she would stop to try and impress Gracie. Brighton and Jonah hadn't yet stopped with the tricks they were playing on one another. "They belong together." She turned towards her smiling husband.

"Only one step really remains after tonight love." Nigel grumbled rubbing at his eye. "Let's hope he doesn't say something stupid."

"Sylvia still has Plan B in effect as well… It's all just watch and wait from here." Janet let out a long sigh. "It will all work out. It just has to."

…...

Fran ran her hand up and down his bare chest enjoying the feel of having him close once more. "Did you expect to get lucky tonight mister?" She lifted her head up looking into his bright smile.

"No, but I was hoping. This wasn't what I had planed for tonight, but … it's rather more entertaining." He pulled her up looking into her eyes. "And I meant what I said. I'm not taking it back… not this time."

"A lot can happen to a girl in almost nine years Maxwell…." Fran traced her finger up and down his chest watching the goose bumps ripple at her touch.

"Like this darling?" He ran his hand down feeling the scar along her leg.

"That's one of three things…" Fran tried her best to control her reactions to his touch but she shivered madly letting out a long sigh. "Maxwell… I'm trying to be serious for a moment."

"So am I…. Every scar… every mark is more precious to me." He moved down running her lips down the length of her scar. Fran found her back arching upwards unable to resist his actions.

"Maxwell… your not fighting fair…."

"No…but you are rather enjoying yourself aren't you darling." Maxwell flashed his boyish smile, and Fran let out a soft groan. He felt the full force of Fran's hands pushing him up. "What is it Fran?"

"What time is it?" Fran looked for her watch that ended up on the floor. She blushed noticing Maxwell was rather enjoying the view. "Maxwell! This is important.."

"Alright darling… " He blinked noticing her dressing. "The morning is still young, and we both could use a shower." He pulled on her waist turning her around in his arms.

"We have an hour… Ohhh…" Fran kissed his lips feeling the heat that was pouring off his bare body.

"I'll make it worth your while." He kissed her ear lightly.

"We better hurry then Mister Sheffield."

…...

"So good old Niles sent this to Maxwell?" Nigel had spent the past hour steaming open the envelope. "Interesting… wonder how he got it."

"What is it?" Brighton reached for the envelope. "Come on Uncle Nigel I gave the thing to you!"

"You're a good lad mate… but some things are not for your eyes… not yet anyway." Nigel tossed the envelope in the safe and Brighton left grumbling.

"What's wrong?" Janet tilted her head watching Nigel groan. "What was in the envelope?"

"A letter Fran wrote while she was sick… Why does a Jewish yenta keep such things in their purse?" Nigel grumble rubbing his temples. "My God!" He blinked looking into a mirror.

"What is it?" Janet stood up looking at her husband.

"I look like freaking Maxwell when I do that…Bloody hell… I need to get out more and have some fun."

"As Fran would say, 'Five words… 'Not in this life time mista'"." Janet grumbled sitting on his lap, and laughed when Nigel let out a playful groan. "Another month it won't be long now."

"Yeah!" He rubbed his hand gently along her belly. "Come on little mate.. Hurry up and be born!" Nigel purred near his unborn child.

….

Maxwell tilted his head not really understanding why they were in a indoor soccer stadium. "Miss Fine if this is your idea of kinky, I rather like it." He reached over brushing her lips with his own.

"Would ya mind…Pay attention to the people on the field for a moment would ya?" Fran smiled, but Maxwell saw something beyond the smile… her fear, and dread.

Maxwell turned and noticed a group of children playing. It was a mixed team of both boys and girls. "Darling I don't see the point to this…."

"You will…" Fran narrowed her eyes trying to spot the twins. Eve of course was on the sidelines talking with some older boy, and Fran couldn't help her long sigh. "That ones going to be trouble."

"Who darling?" Maxwell grumbled trying to follow her eyes.

"Ma!" Jonah's bright voice rang out while walking down towards Maxwell and Fran from above. He was carrying his ball in one hand, and a coat in the other. "What are you doing here? I thought Nanny Vick was picking us up?"

"No sweetie, I called him and gave him the rest of the afternoon off." Fran reached over closing Maxwell's jaw which had hit the floor. "This is Maxwell Sheffield. Forgive him he a little shocked right now."

"Jonah Fine." Jonah reached out his hand towards Maxwell and waited. Maxwell reached his hand slowly taking it.

"Pleasure to meet you…"

"Go get your sister, and tell the coach I'm taking you both home a little early would you please?" Fran touched Jonah's cheek and the boy quickly ran off.

"Fran….." Maxwell felt his heart pound. Fran wasn't married, but Fran was a mother… Did he miss something all those years ago? "Is this one of the three things you had to tell me?"

"Yes Maxwell, and here's the second...Eve!" Fran smiled standing up to hug the little girl.

"Mommy what's? Whoa!" Eve blinked looking at Maxwell.

Max tried to muster up a cheerful voice for the little girl who was the spitting image of Fran. "Who's this?" he asked her as he held his hand out to her.

"Eve Fine!" She shook his hand, smiling.

"Maxwell Sheffield." Maxwell felt his heart pounding even faster as he let go of her hand.

"Like in Uncle Nigel's last name?" Eve asked.

Maxwell felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of Nigel's name. He felt his fists form, and then release. *What else does Nigel know about all this? Bloody HELL… this is why he tried to get me to Paris every holiday.* "He's my brother." Maxwell smiled trying to let go of his anger for just a moment.

"Go get your things sweetie, and pull your brother away from the coach, we have to get going." Fran let out a sigh watching Eve walk off. She couldn't turn around yet to face him.

"Twins?" Maxwell mumbled softly trying to reach for any shred of conversation.

"Maybe they are a piece of starlight we caught during our first time in Paris." Fran turned around slowly bracing for the worse. "Maxwell… listen, I'm…"

"An idiot?" Maxwell couldn't hide his growing smile looking into her face. "Pot calling kettle?"

"ermmm Yeah…" Fran felt her release the breath she had been holding. "So Max, can I interest you in a day with the terrible two some?"

"They aren't that bad, are they?" Maxwell raised his eyebrow looking down at Fran's smirking face. "Good lord…"

"You don't know the half of it mister… You don't know the half of it."

Maxwell did his best to keep up with the twins chatter as they talked about their day of music lessons, and football practice. From what Maxwell could tell from their light French/New Yorkish accents…. Eve was every bit of a yenta like her mother and grandmother before her. She was reporting on her other classmates, and how Jonah was gathering quite a female following already. "They all drool over him… and it's quite gross." Eve teased.

"I like it." Jonah had a big goofy grin on his face that could have matched Maxwell's grin.

"Oh my God…" Maxwell whispered towards Fran. "He's me.."

"In more ways than one… You should see some of his other habits." Fran let out a laugh as Maxwell's face twisted in pain.

"I so don't want to know." Maxwell held opened the limo door as the children piled inside. He stopped Fran for just a moment kissing her hand softly. "I'll be interested in knowing that the third thing you need to tell me Miss Fine."

Fran let out a groan as she joined them in the limo. She watched Eve and Jonah's eyes carefully as the whispers passed between the pair. "Okay what are you two yentas talking about?"

"Well Ma… we want to know if he's why you didn't come home last night." Eve eyed her mother, and Fran couldn't help blushing.

"His name is Mister Sheffield, Eve." Jonah smiled toward Maxwell. "So what are you doing with Ma?"

"Good question Jonah. What are you doing with me Mister Sheffield?" Fran winked, and Maxwell now had three sets of eyes staring at him.

"Making up for lost time?" Maxwell blushed as Jonah shook his head slowly.

"That's not a clear answer, and I'm the man of the house…. Or so Nanny Vick tells me… You better be honest with my Ma, or you'll have to face me!" Jonah flashed his best devilish smile hooking his thumb.

"Why do I have a feeling Mister Fine… I wouldn't want to see you angry." Maxwell let out a nervous laugh towards the young boy.

"You don't know the half of what these two can do when they put their minds to it." Fran's face twisted in thought.

"Yeah … Uncle Nigel tried to keep us from the hospital while mama was sick, and we snuck in!" Eve let out a long laugh, but Fran's face twisted in pain.

"Issue Three?" Maxwell smirked crossing his arms.

"Issue three can wait until we make it to Nigel's." Fran could see Maxwell's eyes staring daggers at her. "I promise Max… I'll tell you everything."

"When is someone going to tell us everything." Jonah put on his best pouting face. "He never did answer my question ma."

"What are you my father or son Jonah Fine?" Fran pulled him tight tickling him. "Stop giving him the third degree will ya?"

"Well he 'could' answer the question."

"And you could be less of a yenta, Jonah." Fran winked and the boy let out a playful groan.

"Isn't being a yenta Eve's, Vick's and your department mom? Oy Vey I'm so outnumbered here." Jonah let out a sigh as Eve started to laugh madly.

"Would you like some back up young man?" Maxwell moved closer tickling Fran. "She's quite ticklish in a few spots."

"MAXWELL DON'T YOU DARE!" Fran let out a loud nasal laugh that echoed inside the limo. 

"You didn't say that last night." Maxwell whispered in her ear.

"Careful we have children watching us." Fran could feel the sparks starting to rise once more.

Fran felt her heart beating heavily in her chest as they pulled up to Nigel's. "I wonder what the other children will say about these two?" Maxwell let out a purring noise in her ear.

"Ya mean Gracie, Brighton, and Maggie? Oooo Can I play with Baby John again?" Eve hopped up and down, and Max exchanged looks with Fran.

"Nigel…" both of them grumbled shaking their heads.

"What else has Nigel been doing?" Fran leaned in tickling her daughter's chin. Eve let out a nasal giggle of her own, but Jonah gave her a look.

"Remember what Nigel said." Jonah hissed towards sister.

"Why do I have this strange feeling that your brother is up to something under handed." Fran grumbled as the driver opened the limo door.

"Because Nigel wouldn't be Nigel without playing a trick or two." Maxwell let out a long sigh.

"Oy… this is better than a trick…" Eve mumbled towards her brother who jumped up and down.

"It's a dream come true…" Jonah smiled as Brighton came out with the two nerf guns ready to resume their earlier battle.

…...

"I can't believe you're picking us up in a limo!" Sylvia Fine let out a laugh. "If only Yetta was still around to see this!"

"Now remember… Val…" Janet narrowed her eyes at the woman. "You are to remain out of sight for the next two days."

"As long as there is an all you can eat buffet around here somewhere, Sylvia should be no problem." Val watched as the elder Jewish yenta went walking around the Paris hotel. "You think Nigel can work this magic on Christmas Eve?"

"All it takes is one angel to pull of one miracle…" Janet smiled shaking her head. "Now if only Nigel can keep himself in one piece."

"Is Mister Sheffield upset with him?" Val tilted her head, and then let out a small groan. "Even I knew that was a stupid question."

"I have to get going. Nigel was expecting Max and Fran at the house any moment. I hope I'm not too late to save him from another tumble with Maxwell." Janet didn't want her husband to have two black eyes.

Maxwell let out a long sigh walking up and down in Nigels office. "Why in the devil did you have to copy my office exactly?" He hissed hearing the sounds of laughter outside as the children tossed and tumbled snowballs at one another. He felt his heart pound seeing Fran go after Gracie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She never told me they were your kids. You know it was that big odd man of an nanny that gave me any clue to who their father might be…that and the fact Jonah looks and acts just like you."

"Dashing and charming?" Maxwell smirked, and then let out a sigh looking at Nigel's eye. "Listen… I'm sorry about that."

"No you're not mate. Listen, if I could go back and change things I would have gone to New York myself and dragged you here." Nigel let out a long sigh. "What are you going to do now Maxwell… You and the kids are leaving after the New Year?"

"I… I…" Maxwell felt his heart beating fast. "I don't want to lose her again."

"Then you are in luck." Nigel pulled a small box out of his desk. "The twins are giving you an early Christmas gift…" He opened up the ring box smiling.

"Where the devil did you GET this ring?" Maxwell's face twisted in pain. Five years ago Maxwell had purchased the same ring with a faint hope of seeing Fran again, but after last year he had sold it. "They…they… couldn't have.. Purchased that not without Fran knowing."

"Funny thing… Fran has them each a nice trust fund… She has control …and so do I .. Until such time as their father comes along." Nigel winked as Maxwell looked at the ring.

"My God? Niles?" Maxwell tilted his head looking at the nodding Nigel.

"He doesn't know the half of it, but… it's always good to have the Yenta Fines on your side, and since Val still talks with Niles every once in a while… " Nigel leaned back letting out a long sigh.

"Why did you do all of this?"

"Because a little boy wanted Santa to bring him his father for Christmas." Nigel looked at his wedding ring letting out a long sigh. "You remember asking Santa for that wish?"

"All too well… All too well…" Maxwell let out a long sigh. He looked down at the ring and then at his brother. "What have you been planning?"

"Well.. Plan B… " Nigel smiled leaning back in his chair. "Fran told you about her battle with cancer?"

Maxwell felt his whole body shiver as his blood turned cold in his veins. "That's why her hair is different…"

"She might not ever talk about it Maxwell… We all have our own personal demons, but.. During that time… She told me of her dream… Marrying you and living happily ever after…. Except she told me she no longer believed in happy endings."

"That doesn't sound like the Miss Fine I remember." Maxwell stared out once again watching the children at play.

"We all have our periods of doubt. Now are you going to listen to me bro? Your children want their father for Christmas, and I would personally would like your forgiveness."

"You have it… and so much more…" Maxwell pulled Nigel into a bear hug. "Alright… tell me what you have in store for Christmas."

"Hold onto your seat… your going to love this." Nigel pushed him down smiling.

"Vick! Hello big stud where have you been!" Fran jumped up and down hugging her Nanny's neck.

"Oooh someone's fairly happy! Tell me boss lady did tall dark and yummy deliver on all your wildest dreams?"

"That, and he invented a few new ones." Fran blushed letting out an nasal giggle. "Would you look at me? I'm .. I'm…"

"You can say it.. Come on it's not so hard." Vick pinched Fran's cheeks. "I'm .. come on say it with me boss lady."

"Happy?" Fran blushed looking into his eyes. "Yes… I am happy."

"So why the face boss lady?" Vick let out a sigh reading in between the lines. "You look happy but this face you're making."

"He's leaving after the New Year. What am I going to do?" Fran let out a sigh looking at the snow.

"I would jump his bones, and make sure he doesn't leave … that's what I would do." Vick pushed on her playfully.

"VIIIICK? You've been hanging around with me too much! You don't talk like that in front of Eve and Jonah do you?" Fran narrowed her eyes playfully. "Nigel will have your cute butt on his… Never mind.. I'm walking into a trap here."

Vick couldn't help his rather large smile. "Now…. Boss lady… don't tempt fate!"

"I just can't let him go. Not again." Fran mumbled to herself shaking her head.

"Then fight for him! Do what you should have done some nine years ago girlfriend, and fight…" Vick smiled looking at Fran's face.

"Ya know something? You remind me a lot of Niles at times." Fran let out a long sigh thinking about her old friend back in New York.

"You mean the big yenta butler? Thank you." Vick smirked looking at Fran's growing smile.

"He was that, and so much more! Thanks doll you are the greatest." Fran winked at the man letting out a nasal laugh. "Think you can keep the kids away from my bedroom tomorrow morning?"

"Dare I ask?" Vick let out a laugh.

"It might straighten you out if you do." Fran giggled, and covered her mouth as Nigel walked out in the snow eyeing the pair. "Even with Maxwell here he still worries about they twins."

"He'll always worry about them, because he's nothing but a big old sexy teddy bear!" Vick ran up towards Nigel, and he let out a girlish scream. "Come here you stud muffin! Janet said I could have one go at it!"

"Bloody HELL NO… Fran get him off of me!" Nigel screamed as the children all laugh attacking Nigel with snowballs.

"Now that is something you don't see everyday." Maxwell wrapped his arms around Fran's small waist. "Nigel running from a flirt."

"Vick does that to him all the time. Janet and I have bets on what will happen if Vick ever gets a hold of Nigel." Fran giggled feeling his lips blaze a trail down her neck. "You keep on doing that here Mister Sheffield, all the kids are going to get a show."

"HEY take that inside we don't need to see that out here!" Brighton waved his hand towards Fran and Max smiling. "Okay Jonah get them!"

Fran felt the snowballs hit her side, and let out a large growl going after her son. "I'm going to get you little devils!"

"Now you see why this all has to come together." Nigel stopped letting out gasps of air. "Are you going to be a nice brother and play along?"

"Bloody Hell! Allright Nigel, I'll play along just because I'm not leaving without any of them."

…...

Fran let out a soft sigh as Maxwell placed Eve in her bed. "I think Brighton, Maggie and Gracie had them running all over the place." She leaned over kissing her forehead.

"I don't think Eve ever left Gracie's side darling." Maxwell smiled tilting his head. "You don't have to go tonight?"

"We shut down the clubs tonight…" Fran walked out closing the door. "Going back to your villa?"

"Do you want me too Fran?" Maxwell reached out stroking her chin softly. "What do you want me to do, darling?" He carefully moved his hands to her waist.

"Stay. Please stay." Fran shivered as his hands roamed her curves slowly. Up and down her legs, her upper body.. It was enough to make her crazy… Maxwell pressed her up against the walk as he enjoyed the feel of her body on his.

"Tell me you want this." Maxwell loosen the ties of her shirt unwrapping her like an early Christmas present. "Tell me Fran…" He purred as his hands ran up and down tossing clothing aside.

"Yes…" Fran groaned as Maxwell lifted her up in his arms, and carried her off to her bedroom.

…...

Fran blinked waking on alone in her bed. "Oy…" She turned over feeling the soft rose petals under her hand. "OY!" She sat up holding the roses. She pulled out the card wondering where Maxwell had gone off to.

Fran,

Your day is only starting my darling, Merry Christmas.

Maxwell

"Eeep Boss lady!" Vick came in shielding his eyes. "You have to get up, and get dressed… please get dressed!"

"Come on Vick it's not that bad." Fran laughed pulling on her robe. What's going on? Where did Maxwell go so early?"

"He wants you to join him at your club later. After the spa treatment he has arranged for you." Vick was still shielding his eyes. "Is it over boss lady?"

"Yes you big baby…" Fran rolled her eyes. "Spa treatment? How the heck does Maxwell Sheffield have a spa open on today of all days?"

"Money talks, boss lady… you know that better than anyone." Vick smiled uncovering his eyes. "Well? Hurry up." He waved his hands towards her shower. "Go go go go!"

Fran let out a groan walking into the shower allowing the hot water to drip down her body. She shivered recalling the last time she stood here Maxwell had joined her for an 'quickie' "What are you up too Maxwell Sheffield." Fran groaned walking back out and drying off. She took the clothes Vick had laid out of her, and sighed.

"He's not running again?" She called out releasing a secret fear in her heart towards her friend.

"Ooooh don't worry boss lady… this is sooo far from running." Vick giggled softly trying to hide his joy. "Hurry up Fran or we will be late!"

"What about the kids?" Fran came out of the bathroom in her causal winter suit. "We can't just leave them here!"

"Brighton, and Maggie came… they are out running around… Are you going to hurry or what?"

"Whose the boss here and whose … Oy… I just had a flash back." Fran froze laughing.

"I know.. I'm the nanny… now hurry that sexy arse up!" He smiled watching her roll her eyes at him.

"This had betta be good."

"It's sooooooooooo beyond good now would you trust me?" Vick groaned tapping his foot.

…...

"You aren't going to back out now are you?" Nigel smirked looking at his elder brother. "I mean after all the trouble, Janet, Me, Vick and your children have undergone." Nigel tapped his foot pacing up and down.

"You think Fran has any idea this is going on?" Maxwell walked out in his tux smiling. "I'm not even going to ask how you got this place opened today."

"It's best you don't… I have thrown favors around today on your behalf. Now, you look smashing bro!"

"You didn't invite mother to this did you?" Maxwell was double checking on his worries and fears before their next few steps.

"You think I have a death wish or something mate?" Nigel snickered. "She hasn't set foot in Paris since I married Janet anyway."

"You do have all of Fran's relatives here don't you?" Maxwell groaned recalling the last time he had ran into Sylvia and Morty Fine. "Fran wouldn't want this without them or her sister…or "

"Maxwell… I got everything covered… all you have to do is look smashing mate… I am your ermmmm… " Nigel tapped his chin. "Guide for tonight mate.. Now just relax and focus on that one thing you want more than anything."

"What's that?" Maxwell found his face red and flushed with worry and excitement.

"Fran!" Nigel pushed his shoulder letting out a laugh. "You do want her, don't you?"

"Of course I do…" Maxwell rolled his eyes.

"Then stop that groaning, and start living man! Isn't that what you did many years ago the first time in Paris?"

…...

Fran tilted her head towards Vick. "Okay, spill! I'm getting my hair done as well?" She eyed the women doing her toe nails, and finger nails. One woman was at work on her hair. "Did Maxwell pay for the whole treatment or what?"

"Yeah I even got you a pair of glass slippers too." Vick winked watching his boss transform.

Fran let out a worried nasal giggled then blinked studying his face. "You aren't kidding?"

"Nope…" Vick could no longer control his giggles. "Now boss lady have I ever pushed you the wrong way before."

"What are you up to, Vick?"

"Just making a few dreams come true boss lady… Just making a making a few dreams come true." Vick smiled.

Fran felt her head spin as the women showed her the most perfect white gown. The glass slippers were indeed glass, as Fran slipped them on one by one. She turned around feeling her heart skip a beat wondering what Maxwell could be planning by giving her such gifts. "Oy…"

"Whoa! You do indeed make me wish I was straight!" Vick laughed as Fran turned around blushing. "You look… like an angel."

"I feel like a princess… are you going to tell me what's going on yet?"

"And ruin all the fun? Never!" Vick smiled taking her hand. "Now come on little dove… we have some people to meet before the show starts." Vick lead her over towards the five star hotel next door. She was draped in a white fur and felt the light snow falling down on her face.

"Frannie!" Sylvia Fine's, thick New York accent rang out in the hotel lobby.

"Ma?" Fran, blinked as she was crushed carefully by a few dozen of her closest relatives. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well darling… we are here for plan B." Sylvia winked. "You don't know how long and hard we have all worked on plan B."

"Plan B? Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Fran turned around to see Val smiling at her. "Val!" She hugged tightly her old friend who let out a giggle.

"Fran I'm so happy for you, but Niles wanted me to tell you he's sorry he couldn't make it… C.C. is just a few days away from giving birth and all." Val smiled and Vick eyed her carefully.

"Making what?"

"Just a small little dream you once had boss lady… do you remember?"

"No….." Fran blinked tilted her head towards the nanny. She walked out of the door looking down the street at her club. "Okay Vick .. Tell me what's going on right now." Fran took note of several cars outside. "All my family is here, and then… there was Niles's message."

"Oy Vey … Trust me, and lets go have some dessert until the action really starts."

Maxwell felt his heart race up and down as he paced the floor. The two set of eyes staring at him only made matters worse. "Did you get our gift?" Jonah's smile was so huge his face almost couldn't contain it.

"Yes, I did thank you Jonah." Maxwell flushed once more as the eyes watched him again.

"Are you our father?" Eve could no longer help herself, and had to get the question off her chest.

Maxwell turned around, and felt the whole world spin. He smiled slowly watching Jonah's face. "What do you think Eve?"

"Ma said that Jonah looked a lot like daddy, and, well you look a lot like Jonah…or Jonah looked a lot like you… So, are you our daddy?"

Maxwell walked over kneeling so he could face the children on their level. "Yes… I am.."

Jonah jumped up and down wrapping his arms around Maxwell's neck. "Good! Save me from tha yentas!" Jonah's noise was between a joyful cry, and a sob. Maxwell closed his eyes wrapping his arms around the boy.

"Oooooo! My daddy's good looking!.. HEY! Gracie's my sister!" Eve left the room as Jonah wasn't yet ready to let go of his father's neck.

"It's okay son… It's okay.." Maxwell sighed holding him tight. Nigel had told him every moment of Jonah's doubt about himself over his missing father.

"It came true! Santa gave me my daddy back… You'll never leave us again right?" Jonah hopped down wiping his eyes.

"I promise." Maxwell rubbed his son's dark locks, and somehow he felt the ghost of his own past released.

….

Fran walked inside her club gasping. The placed looked like a small winter wonder land all covered in white. "James?" She turned to see the bartender smiling. "You have kids! What are you doing here?"

"Now Miss Fine did ya think I would miss this day?" He took her hand leading her towards the center of the club. It was all covered in white, and she felt the ground was covered in snow? No not snow, but small little stars as James knelt placing a handful in her small hands. "He said you might want to touch some starlight before he comes out."

Seconds later Maxwell stepped out ,and Fran felt her heart starting to pound. He filled out his tux like a Greek God. " Maxwell? My god you look incredible." Fran purred as he took her in his arms kissing her lightly.

"Fran, nearly nine years ago we took Paris by storm, and caught star light in our eyes. Even before Paris you made me, and my children feel alive again. Fran Fine, will you marry me?"

"God… Yes…" Fran, melted in his arms feeling him pull her tightly against him. Either of them heard the growing whistles. "Hey! Who invited them?" Fran turned to see her friends and family gathered.

"We're here for a wedding!" James, called out banging the cup.

"Today?" Fran's eyes looked like a deer caught in headlights. "We are having it today?" Fran mumbled feeling fear enter her heart, but then saw the eyes of her two children, and the fear then melted away.

"Everything has been taken care of." Nigel, waved forward a priest and a rabbi both were smiling at the couple.

Fran, felt her heart pound taking Maxwell's hand. "Now we will begin with a Jewish prayer… if the bride agrees it's happening today?" The rabbi flashed a right smile towards Fran who nodded. 

Janet, pulled her husband close whispering in his ear. "Well Nigel, I hope you're proud of yourself…. It's not every day a man gets to make a child's dream come true."

"All this took was just one angel. Merry Christmas my love." Nigel placed a soft kiss on his wife's hand as the priest and rabbi began the wedding service. 

The End…

Thanks to Jill for looking this over for me. Thanks to Beta Readers Sari, EveMary, Claudia, Aileen, Pola, JenDen, and Elise…..


End file.
